


어린 신부

by howweusedtobe



Series: 어린 신부 [1]
Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 아버지를 잃은 꼬마 할 조던은 아직 어린 나이에 시네스트로의 신부가 된다. 십여 년 뒤, 해묵은 문제가 터져나오기 시작하는데....





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

열두 살 나던 해 초봄, 주교는 할을 두고 이렇게 말했다.

이제 결혼 시킬 나이가 되었지요.

신께는 할 말고도 보살펴야 할 어린 양이 많으신데 할을 믿을만한 알파에게 보낸다면 그분도 시름을 조금이나마 덜 수 있지 않겠는가? 남편의 가호 아래 자라난 아내들은 '처음'부터 정숙하고, 또 남편에게 신실한 반려자가 된다. 그러니 첫 사이클이 왔을 때 상대를 찾으면 이미 늦는다는 거였다. 훌륭하신 신사들은 이미 정혼자가 있게 마련이고 급하게 일을 치르길 원하는 부류들은 대개 미심쩍은 구석이 있게 마련이니까. 손이 크고 두꺼운 그는 무릎에 앉힌 할의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 망설이는 조던부인을 설득했다. 게다가 부군의-신이 천국에서도 그를 잊지 않으시기를-이름이 세상에 조금이라도 더 남아 있을 때 일을 시작해야 모두에게 이로울 터였다. 할에게는 부인도 보장해줄 수 없는 긴 여생이 있고, 부인에게는 남은 집안을 다시 일으켜세워야 할 책임 있지 않은가?-저 말입니까? 저야 신의 종일 뿐이니 그저 제 교구에서 자라난 어린 양이 바른 길을 가는 모습을 지켜보는 것만으로도 충분하지요. 그것 외에 무엇을 더 바라겠습니까?- 

그리고 주교는 '이름난 신사분'의 명성을 넌지시 암시했다.

마침 다섯 해 전에 부인과 사별한 학자분이 이곳에 있는 별장에 머물고 계시지요. 안식년을 맞아 내년 이맘때쯤까지 머물 요량이신가본데 늘 저녁 식탁이 손님 대접으로 분주하시더군요. 한번은 제가 그 자리에 앉을 영광을 누린 적이 있었는데, 제 맞은편에 왕립 코루가 과학협회 협회장님이 계셨지요.

 

2

 

할은 과학이라니 멋지다고 생각했다. 그의 아버지는 돌아가시기 직전까지 하늘을 나는 기계를 발명하는 일에 몰두하셨었다. 그가 비행사고로, 그러니까 자기가 직접 개발한 비행장치를 몰다 절벽에서 떨어져 죽은 뒤 어머니는 과학에 관련된 모둔 것들을 금지목록에 집어넣었으나 할은 아버지가 생전에 집필하셨던 미완성 책만큼은 몰래 숨겨두고 틈 날 때마다 다시 읽어보곤 했다-대개 한 글자도 알아들을 수 없었으나 할은 문장의 느낌 자체가 좋아 기꺼이 책장에 머리를 파묻었다.-

할은 어머니에게 언제쯤 그분, 시네스트로 씨의 별장을 방문할 수 있느냐고 물었고 어머니는 할의 입을 틀어막았다.

 

3

 

탈 시네스트로와 할 조던은 이듬해 5월에 결혼식을 올렸다. 신부의 키가 작은 탓에 할은 흰 칠을 한 상자 위에 올라서야 했다. 본래 반지를 교환한 뒤에는 입을 맞추는 하는 절차가 있었으나 신부의 나이상 그것은 이마에 축복의 키스를 대체되었다. 주교가 길고 복잡한 주례를 늘어놓는 동안 지루해진 할이 정말 과학자가 맞으시냐고 속삭이자 그의 남편은 작고 날카로운 쉿, 소리로 아내의 평정을 되찾으려 했으나 이내 그런 주의만으론 아내의 흥분을 가라앉히기 어렵다는 걸 깨달았고 결국 그 비슷한 일을 한다고 속삭여야만 했다. 그 말에 신이 난 신부는 베일 밑에서 몸을 들썩이기 시작했고 점잖은 시네스트로는 제 색시를 자연스럽게, 이상해보이지 않을 정도로 끌어안았다. 주교를 제외한 모두가 둘이 사랑의 밀어를 나눴음을, 신이 이렇게 이른 시점부터 그들을 굽어살피심을 믿었다. 

 

4

 

지리한 모든 일과를 마치고 드디어 그의 저택을 방문한 할은 그가 학자는 맞지만 과학자가 아니라 고고학자라는 데에 크게 실망했다. 실망했다고 해서 집으로 돌아갈 수는 없음을, 그리고 그 이유는 바로 여기가 새 집이며 그의 부모이자 지아비는 조던 부인이 아니라 바로 이 시네스트로 씨라는 걸 알게 되자 불안감은 더욱 커졌다. 소용없다고, 그래도 가버릴 거라며 신방의 창문을 타넘으려 하는 아내에게 시네스트로는 첫 훈육을 했다. 태어나 처음으로 뺨을 맞은 할 조던 시네스트로는 공포에 질려 조용해졌다. 그의 사려깊은 지아비는 할에게 앞으론 몸을 맞대진 않아도 한침대에서 자야 한다고 재차 명령했다. 그제서야 고분고분 침대에 누운 어린 할은 베개로 눈물을 닦으며 밤새 울었으나 그의 남편은 더이상 그를 신경쓰지 않았다.

 

5

 

이후 10년이 지나는 동안 우성오메가일 것이 유력했던 할은 단 한 번도 힡싸를 겪지 않았다. 모두가 석녀와 결혼한 바깥양반의 불운과 그런 재고품을 얼른 팔아넘긴 조던 부인의 영악함을 입에서 입으로 곱씹었으나, 할과 시네스트로 본인들만은 힡싸가 신체적 문제는 아니란 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 할은 그 끔찍했던 첫날밤의 기억때문에 자기 몸의 모든 징후를 억누르고 있었던 것이다. 시네스트로로 말할 것 같으면, 그 역시 할의 심리적 불안을 인지하고는 있었으나 그런 약해빠진 감상에 어울려 줄 생각같은 건 손톱만큼도 없었다. 게다가 그는 아내가 성행위같은 귀찮은 일로 발목을 붙잡지 않는 편이 연구하기에 더 편했다. 힡싸로 붙어있어야 하는 일주일이면 고대 코루가 문서 하나를 번역할 수 있는 시간이었다. 삐그덕대는 나사 하나 덕에 모든 것이 완벽하게 돌아가고 있는데 왜 굳이 그것을 고쳐야만 하는가?

 

6

 

그러나 분명히 존재하는 흠을 평생 없는 것으로 눈가림하고 살 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 어느날 학회의 연례모임에 참석한 시네스로는 그의 집 안주인의 내조가 바깥일에까지도 긴밀한 영향을 미침을, 그러니까 다시 말해 할의 안좋은 평판이 자기 연구에대한 향후 지원까지도 갉아먹는다는 걸 깨달았다. 10년이면 거짓말도 사실이라고 믿어지기에 충분한 시간이었으니까. 불명확한 이유로 예전이라면 확실히 받을 수 있었던 지원비를 두 번이나 놓친 다음에야 시네스트로는 자기 아내가 석녀가 아니고 아이를 낳을 수 있는 정상적인 오메가이며 그들의 가정은 완벽하다는 걸 증명해야 한다는 사실을 인정했다.

 

7

 

그러나 이번에는 그의 아내가 인형극에 동참할 의사가 없었다. 오랜만에 집으로 돌아온 뒤 첫마디부터 해묵은 힡싸 얘기를 꺼내는 지아비의 얼굴에 대고 할은 저주를 퍼부었다. 잘됐네, 아예 더 망신당하고 오지 그랬어? 부끄러워 죽어버렸다면 당신 얼굴을 보지 않아도 되고 좋았을텐데. 뺨을 다섯 대나 맞고 손목이 틀어잡힌 다음에도 아내의 입은 멈출줄을 몰랐고 시네스트로는 살면서 거의 처음으로 어떻게 해야 좋을지 알 수 없는 막막함을 느꼈다. 이번 연구비까지 놓치면 직위마저 아슬아슬한 상황인데도 아내의 마음을 돌릴 뾰족한 수가 생각이 나질 않았다. 

 

8

 

할 조던은 남편의 불운을 즐겼다. 그가 더욱 불행해지기 위해서 자기 몸을 더욱 혹사시켜야겠다는 생각을 했다. 그리고 그 생각에 이내 피곤하고 몹시 슬퍼져 남편을 뿌리치고 먼저 잠자리에 들었다.

 

중간에 문체 바뀐다 미안 귀찮은 부분 압축하느라ㅇㅇ

9

할이 최초의 충격에서 벗어나면서 새 환경에 적응하려 노력한 얘기. 더이상 부모님의 품 속에서 살 수 없다면 시네한테 인정받고 기대고 싶어서 용쓰는데 시네스트로는 할을 충분히 아껴주지 않았음. 하루종일 아르소나랑 혼자 두고 밥때 돼도 내려오지도 않으니까 심심하기도 하고 나름 걱정도 돼서 서재 문 삐걱 열고 들어가면 쳐다도 안 본 채로 집중에 방해되니까 나가라고만 하고. 아침에도 자기보다 훨씬 먼저 일어나 밥조차 같이 안 먹고 일 나가버리고. 그런 식으로 한집에 사는데도 얼굴 보기 힘드니까 언제부터인가 그래도 밤에는 자기랑 같이 있어주는 게 고마워져서 막 그때만 기다리면서 이것저것 말시키고 물어보고 마음 표현도 해보고 그랬는데 시네 입장에선 안그래도 연구때매 밤낮 피곤해 죽겠는데 애까지 붙들고 늘어지니까 짜증나서 건성으로 대답하거나 무시하고 잠들어버리고. 

밝고 명랑했던 할도 이런 일들로 조금씩 상처받으면서 어둡고 신경질적이어서(근데 또 본인이 그런 개같은 성격인 게 혐오스러워서 아예 그런 티 안내려고) 아예 본인쪽에서 남한테 먼저 거리두는 그런 모습으로 바뀌어 감. 시네한테는 더더욱 싸늘했고. 근데 웃긴건 자기가 그렇게 데면데면하게 굴수록 시네가 더 좋아한다는 거였겠지. 그거에 또 맘 상한 할은 한참을 앓고 나서야 스스로 그 이유를 깨달았는데, 그건 시네스트로 이 빌어쳐먹을 개새끼가 자길 사랑해서가 아니라 단지 더이상 재혼을 늦출 수 없는 상황이었는데 당시 구혼이 들어온 사람 중에 자기가 제일 어려서 결혼한 것이기 때문일 뿐이었음. 다 큰 처녀들은 아내의 의무니 뭐니 하는 말로 자길 방해할테지만 어린애랑 결혼하면 한동안은 적당히 떼놓고 무시하며 살 수 있으니까. 

할은 배신감에 어쩔 줄 몰라함. 자기가 첫날 했던 말처럼 결혼하고 나서 자기한테 남은 거라곤 엄마가 보내오는 편지하고 남편밖에 없는데 남편도 자길 사랑하지 않는다면 정말로 갈 곳이 없어지는 셈이니까. 자길 어쩔 수 없이 데리고 사는 짐으로만 여기는 사람을 평생의 동반자로 삼고 사는 게 아직 어린 할에게 얼마나 벅찬 일이었겠어. 사춘기 특유의 예민한 감정덕에 필요 이상으로 깊은 절망에 빠진 할은 차라리 죽고 싶었음. 아무도 원하질 않는데 살아서 뭐해. 슬프고 우울했어. 하지만 지금과는 달리 그때 할에겐 아직 순수한-미련한- 구석이 있었음. 할은 진심으로 자기가 노력한다면 그의 마음을 되돌려 인정과 사랑을 받을 수 있다고 믿었어. 그래서 죽는 대신 악착같이 살아갔고 자길 쳐다도 보지 않는 매정한 사람을 죽을듯이 사랑했음. 그 환상중에 대표적인 게 첫 힡싸에 대한 거였겠지. 

\-----

오 년 전에는 할도 힡싸가 오지 않는 자기 몸상태를 걱정하곤 했었다. 처음 혼담이 오가던 날부터 식을 올리기 직전까지 할은 어머니에게서 귀에 못이 박히도록 아내의 가장 큰 의무는 아들을 낳는 것이란 말을 들었다. 아들이 아니라면 딸이라도 낳아야 했고 아들도 딸도 안겨줄 수 없다면 신이 보우하사 적어도 자기 남편은 만족시킬 수 있어야 했다. 어머니는 그 구체적인 방법에 대해선 한번도 입에 올리지 않으셨지만 사이클과 관련이 있다는 이야기는 꾸준히 하셨고 그렇기에 첫 사이클을 망쳐서는 안된다고 강조했다. 

네 인생의 가장 황홀한 순간이 될거란다, 할.

사향을 뿌려 향을 더욱 향기롭게 하는 법, 그이를 기다리며 생각해야할 것들, 그순간 마땅히 가져야 할 마음가짐, 할은 그 외에도 수많은 잡다한 지식들을 습득했지만 모조리 쓸모없는 노릇이었다.

엄마, 신은 절 원하지 않아요.

할은 그 말을 편지에 적을까말까 열두 번째로 고민했으나 곧 편지 자체를 구겨 화로에 던져버렸다. 이주 뒤 할은 왜 답장을 적지 않느냐는 어머니의 타박섞인 편지를 받았고 이번에는 그럴싸한 대답을 지어낼 수 있었다.

엄마, 그이는 아직 시간이 많으니 일 년 정도는 더 기다려야 마땅하다고 말했어요.

물론 시네스트로가 실제로 그 말을 한 적은 없었다. 

10

저택 안에서 할은 매우 불행했으나 편지속에서 그는 제법 정상적인 결혼생활을 즐기고 있었다. 행간을 넘나드는 시네스트로는 일이 있어 늦을 때에는 꼭 언제까지 돌아오겠노라 언질을 주었으며 말도 없이 한밤중에 사라져 일이주를 편지 한 통없이 보내다 예기치 못한 시간에 불쑥, 마치 손님처럼 찾아오지도 않았고 날마다 할에게 남편의 도리를, 사랑한다는 말을 해주었다. 아침과 저녁으로 두 번씩이나.

 

11

현실에선 한번도 듣거나 겪어본 적 없었다는 얘기다. 

 

12

 

스스로의 공상속에 갇히다니 멍청하기 짝이 없는 일이었지만 할은 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 그는 도저히 어머니에게 남편은 무례하고 추잡한 폭력배라는 말을 할 수가 없었다. 어린 아들을 시집보내는 일이 얼마나 큰 짐이었는지 똑똑히 알았기 때문이다. 심장이 편찮으신 어머니는 진실을 알았다간 말도 못하고 주교에 대한 배신감에 앓아누울 게 분명했다. 게다가 시네스트로가 할을 -아직 힡싸가 오지 않았다는 이유로- 사교계에 소개하지 않았기 때문에 할은 친구라곤 한 명도 없었다. 조언을 구할만한 대상도 없었다. 할은 집 안에서 만인의 위이자 한 사람의 아래에 있는 높은 안주인이었으니까. 하지만 그 모든 수치심에도 불구하고 딱 한 번인가 여집사장 아르소나에게 심경을 털어놓은 적이 있었는데, 아르소나의 냉갈령에 할은 두번다시 그 일에 대해 입을 열 엄두도 내지 못했다.

그녀는 수많은 오메가가 지금도 겪고 있는 현실을 얘기해주었던 것이다.

 

13

부끄러운 줄을 아셔야지, 그런 건 고민 축에도 들지 못한답니다. 마을에 꼭 한두 명씩은 힡싸기간이었는데도 남편의 사랑을 충분히 받아내지 못하고 몸이 망가져버린 오메가가 있다는 걸 정말 모르세요? 또 남편이 아끼는 마음을 따라가지 못하고 의심의 빌미만 제공하다 맞아죽은 오메가도 심심찮게 나오지만 정말로 죄가 있건 없건 모두 없던 일처럼 묻혀버리지요. 아랫동네 푸줏간 여편네만 해도 칼등에 잘못맞아 이가 두 개나 부러지고도 찍소리조차 내지 못하지 않았어요? 게다가 마님은 형편이 좋아 빵이나 입을 옷 걱정을 하시진 않으시잖아요. 그런 오메가들이 이런 말을 들으면 마님같은 처지가 되고 싶어 안달이 날 걸요. 

그러니 마님은 주인님께서 사려깊으셔서 마님의 개인시간을 지극히 존중해주시고 관심도 뺨으로만 약하게 보여주시는 걸 감사하게 여기셔야 하는 거에요. 설령 얻어맞은 걸로 뺨이 부어 남보기에 부끄러운 꼴이 되었다고 해도 그건 맞을 일을 한 안주인님의 잘못이지 하늘같은 그분의 탓이 아니지요. 그것도 겨우 맨손이었는데! 신이 그런 모든 사소한 일로 알파들을 처벌하셨다면 이 세상에 살아있을 알파는 한 사람도 없을 거에요. 그렇게 모든 알파가 사라지고 나면 누가 안주인님을 먹여살리시고 굽어살피시겠어요?

 

14

 

할은 누가 목을 아주아주 천천히 조르는 것 같다고 생각했다. 아니면 한여름 뙤약볕 아래 놓인 식물같았다. 이파리가 타들어가고 몸도 바짝 말라들어가고 있었기 때문에 어떻게 해서든 이 지옥같은 곳을 벗어나야만 했는데 이미 온 사방이 가뭄으로 타들어가고 있는데다 자신은 이미 뿌리가 절반도 넘게 잘린 채로 화분에 심어졌기 때문에 옴짝달싹 하지 못하고 질식해 죽어가고 있었다. 그나마 할 수 있는 것이 있다면 어느 가지를 먼저 말려죽일 것이냐 정도 뿐이었다, 어차피 언제 죽든 곧 죽는 건 매한가지겠지만 끝까지 발악은 해보아야 했기에. 

그래서 할은 힡싸에 대한 미련을 접었으며 평생 자기 몸에 그런 끔찍한 일이 닥치지 않기를 간절히 기도했다. 남편이 자길 사랑해줄 지도 모른다는 지독한 미련이 고개를 들 때에는 차가운 신방과 혼자서 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 우는 자신의 모습과 오메가의 일로 자신을 귀찮게 한다며 자신을 때릴 시네스트로의 모습을 상상했다. 그는 아마 다시는 이런 멍청한 짓 따위로 귀중한 연구시간을 방해하지 말라며 저 어디 소문으로만 들은 창부들이 먹는다는 억제제를 던져주고 나갈 것이다. 그러고 나면 정말 끝이었다. 두 번째 기회같은 건 없을 거였다. 어디서 또다른 어린 신부를 데리고 올지도 몰랐다. 당신은 예상보다 빨리 자라버렸다고, 그러니 이제 필요가 없어졌다고, 가족에게도 남편에게도 버림받아 돌아갈 곳따위는 없겠지만 돈만큼은 부쳐줄테니 알아서 잘 살아보라고 말하면서. 

그렇게 독한 상상을 하고 나면 눈물이 핑 돌며 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 절대로, 절대로 그를 사랑하고 또 기대해선 안됐다. 그러느니 차라리 정신의 어느 한 부분이 아예 죽어버리는 편이 나았다. 그건 분명 공포에 잠식당해 비겁하게 도망치는 길이었지만 할은 모두에게서 그렇게 되기를 강요받고 있었다, 아주아주 천천히, 목이 졸리면서. 

 

15

 

그리고 수 년이 흐른 어느 날 시네스트로는 할에게 더이상 힡싸가 와주기만을 기다릴 수는 없노라고 말했다. 

 

16

 

할이 기다리던, 인내하고 또 견디던 사형선고였다.

 

17

할이 모르는 게 있다면, 시네스트로는 그 일로 인해 할을 버릴 생각은 조금도 없다는 사실이었다. 그는 실패를 용납하지 않는 남자였다. 자기가 겨우 한참 어린 아내의 마음하나 다스리지 못해 아내를 갈아치운다거나 약물을 동원하거나 페로몬으로 억지 개방을 한다는 건 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 비록 지금은 딱히 뾰족한 수가 떠오르진 않지만 차근차근 되짚어보면 분명 길이 있을 거였다. 그가 지금까지 살아온 완벽한 성공의 길이 그걸 뒷받침하지 않던가? 

그러나 시네스트로가 모르는 게 있다면, 그가 나중으로 미룬 채 되짚어보지 않았던 수많은 나날동안 할은 지독히도 외로웠다는 사실이었다. 

그리고 자기 인생에 대해 스스로 실패니 성공이니 가리는 일은 일개 오만일 뿐이었다.


	2. Chapter 2

18

 

문득, 시네스트로는 아내가 낯설게 느껴져 잠에 젖은 아내의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 분명 그가 근 십 년을 밤마다 맞댔던 익숙한 부위가 맞았다. 아내의 어깨는 오메가치곤 조금 체격이 있는 편에 각이 져 레이스나 드레스 따위는 전혀 어울리지 않았지만 자신의 정장을 입히면 그런대로 볼만했다. 그러니 그는 자연스레 자신이 다음번에 새 옷을 사게 된다면 아내의 몫까지 같이 맞춰야겠다는 장난스런 생각을 하곤 했었고 실제로 두어 번인가 재단사가 집을 방문했을 때 아내의 몸치수까지 같이 재달라고 한 적이 있었다. 오메가가 감히 알파의 의복을 입고 거리를 활보하다니 말도 안 되는 이야기기에 짖궂은 농으로만 끝나곤 했지만 그 생각 자체는 늘 그의 마음 한구석에 남아있었다. 이제는 지겨울 만큼 자주 떠올렸던 것인데도 지금 눈 앞의 누워있는 이 사람은 도저히 기억 속의 아내로 보이지가 않았다. 본래 이리도 완고하고 독한 오메가였는지, 당장 몸의 모든 부위를 헤집어 눈으로 직접 비교해야만 안심할 수 있겠다는 충동에 사로잡힌 시네스트로는 그러나 아내를 잠에서 깨우는 대신 몸을 일으켜 방을 나가버렸고 문이 닫히기 직전에 방 안에서 들려오는 한숨섞인 가는 울음소리를 들었다.

 

19

 

잠을 이룰 수가 없었다. 가슴이 답답했고 목구멍을 통해 심장이 튀어나올 것만 같았다. 얻어맞은 뺨과 세게 붙잡혀 멍이 든 손목이 불에 데인 상처마냥 홧홧하니 쓰렸다. 시네스트로가 한참이나 자기 어깨에 손을 얹고는 말없이 내려다보기만 했을 때 자기는 자기대로 무슨 생각을 했었는지 기억해내려고 애썼으나 도저히 논리적인 말로 다듬을 수가 없었다. 막연한 억울함만이 확고한 이미지로 자리잡았을 뿐이었다. 

할은 몸을 뒤척여 시네스트로가 늘 눕는 자리에 자기 몸을 두었다. 그를 조금이라도 이해하면 의문이 풀릴 것 같아 그가 늘 할을 등지고 응시하던 곳을 자기도 응시했다. 방의 왼쪽 구석이 눈에 들어오는 방향이었다. 벽난로와 1인용 소파와 그 위에 걸린 정물화가 묵묵히 시야를 메우고 있었다. 할은 그림에 대해 지금까지도 별다른 설명을 듣지 못했으나 어렴풋이 미술을 곧잘했던 그의 첫부인의 유작이라는 것만은 알았다. 

그는 바구니에 가득 담긴 과일이 벽난로 위에서 탐스럽게 익어가는 모습을 보기 위해 날마다 자신을 등졌을까. 그림을 그가 어떤 시선으로 눈에 담았을지 할은 짐작도 할 수 없었고 그러기도 싫었지만 조금 전 그가 자신에게 보냈던 그 시선이 유독 멀리서 던지는 것마냥 희미하고 어두웠다는 것만은 똑똑히 알았다. 

할은 제 가슴을 쥐어뜯으며 눈을 감았다. 동틀녘이 다 되어서야 겨우 얕은 잠에 빠진 할은 야생의 말이 되어 초원을 질주하다 지는 햇살과 함께 스러지는 꿈을 꾸었다.

 

20

 

할이 정물화를 응시하던 순간 시네스트로는 자신이 아내를 모르지 않는다는 걸 증명하기 위해 집안에 남아있는 아내의 모든 흔적을 뒤지며 일일이 자기 기억과 대조하고 있었다. 머리는 여느때보다도 더 맑았다. 적어도 본인은 그렇게 믿고 있었다. 그가 알아내지 못할 건 아무 것도 없었다. 그는 코루가에서 가장 저명한 고고학자였다. 이미 수천년 전에 도굴 당해 벽화 조금과 뼈 한 줌만을 남긴 고대 왕조차도 그의 연구 대상이 되면 글 속에서 어제 만난 사람처럼 생생하게 살아움직였다. 하물며 당장 안방 문만 열면 조금 전의 모습 그대로 자고 있을 아내쯤이야. 

 

하지만 시네스트로는 끝내 속을 가득 메운 위화감의 근원을 알아낼 수 없었고, 손님방 소파에 앉아 생각만을 곱씹고 또 곱씹다가 얼핏 잠이 들었다. 

 

21

 

시네스트로가 그곳에서 잠들 이유는 없었다. 그곳은 할이 한번도 발을 들이지 않은 곳이었다. 시네스트로가 첫날부터 출입을 금지했고 호기심이 많던 시절에도 그의 말이라면 고분고분 따르던 할은 나중엔 아예 손님방이 있는 꼭대기층 자체를 출입하지 않았다. 

 

22

 

그가 애초에 할이 이곳에 들어오는 게 싫었던 진짜 이유는 이 방이 아린이 살아있을 때 침실로 쓰던 곳이었기 때문이었다. 그가 그 분명한 사실을 지금은 까맣게 잊은 것과 마찬가지로 잠이 든 동안 시네스트로는 자기가 자기 생각만큼 아내를 아는 것은 아닐지도 모른다는 의문을 잊었으며, 새벽 5시에 칼같이 기상했을 때엔 오직 아내가 간밤에 매우 불쾌하게 굴었다는 애매모호한 느낌만을 기억했다. 

 

 

불쾌함은 평소와 다름없이 나갈 채비를 모두 마친 뒤에는 온 몸을 휘감는 분노로 변했는데, 수십년을 하루도 빼먹지 않고 같은 시간에 자신을 기다리던 마차가 오늘은 와있지 않은 꼴을 보고 니서야 더이상 출근할 곳이 없다는 사실을 떠올렸기 때문이었다. 사실상 내정되어 있던 반 년짜리 해외 연구 프로그램에서도 사료 수집에 반드시 필요한 장비를 임시 대여하는 일에서도 모두 석연치 않은 이유로 탈락해 당장 연구소마저 문을 닫아걸고 나온 것이 불과 어제 일이었다. 그나마 자신에게 호의적이라 생각했던 간셋에게서 가정사를 잘 챙기라는 뜻의 조언섞인 무례를 듣고선 내심 화를 내기까지 했었는데 그 중요한 걸 모조리 잊고 있었던 것이다. 

벌써 멍청해진 듯한 기분에 시네스트로는 하인에게 가방을 도로 건네주며 식탁 의자에 짜증스럽게 걸터앉았다. 달리 할 일도 없었고, 이렇게 된 거 신문이나 보자고 일간신문을 다려오라 명하고 나니 식탁이 아직 비어있는 것이 눈에 들어왔다.

여주인은 본래 이렇게 아침을 늦게 드나?

하녀가 찻잔에 물을 따르며 대답했다. 

예, 보통 아홉시 쯤에 일어나셔서 삼십분에 식사를 하십니다.

그가 생각하기에, 8시에도 식탁에 앉아 밥을 먹지 않는 건 죄악이었다. 시네스트로는 애써 태연을 가장하며 다른 질문을 던졌다.

그리고 나서는 주로 뭘 하지?

목초지에서 혼자 말을 타십니다.

언제까지?

저녁식사 때까지....요.

그의 목소리가 점점 날카로워지는 것을 하녀도 끝내 알아차린 모양이었다. 그녀는 언제쯤 이 대화에서 빠져나갈 수 있을지 살피는 기색이 역력했다. 유감스럽게도 시네스트로는 아직 멈출 생각이 없었다.

그럼 집안 사무는 누가 맡아보지?

...여집사장님이 하게 된 지 벌써 몇 해 되었어요.

맙소사 아내의 부덕은 끝이 없었다. 해야할 일도 내팽개치고 쏘다니기만 하다니 이건 타락이고 방종이었다. 게다가 백번 양보해 집안일을 하지 않아도 된다 쳐도 다 큰 오메가가 매일같이, 수행원 하나 없이, 어딘지도 모르는 곳을, 그것도 말을 타고 돌아다닌다는 것 자체가 상식적으로 말이 되지 않았다. 어디서, 무슨 일이 일어날 줄 알고, 무슨 생각으로? 시네스트로는 하마터면 버럭 소리를 지를 뻔 했으나 본인의 체면과, 또 근시일 내에 힡싸가 와야만 하는 아내의 몸을 생각하며 가까스로 참아냈다. 하지만 도저히 편안한 마음으로 차를 마실 수는 없을 것 같아 잔을 도로 내려놓고 마음속으로 숫자를 스물아홉까지 센 뒤 당장 여주인을 이리 부르고 아침을 내오라 명령했다. 분부가 떨어지기 무섭게 달려나가는 하녀의 발걸음이 가벼웠다.

\----4-----

 

23

 

신이 이시간에도 나가지 않고 자길 기다리고 있다니, 그런 기회를 얻기 위해 목숨이라도 하루 내놓았을 일인데 왜 피곤하기만 한 건지 모를 일이었다. 침대와 떨어지길 한사코 거부하는 몸뚱이를 가까스로 일으킨 할은 갑작스런 현기증에 한번 주저앉고서야 반쯤 기어서 화장실로 들어갈 수 있었다. 신께서 굽어살피시기를. 누구에게 가는 것인지도 모를 기도문을 믿지도 않는 신에게 대고 읊은 할은 흐릿하기만 한 머리를 깨우기 위해 하녀가 미리 데운 물을 받아둔 대야에 머리를 깊이 쳐박았다. 자연히 숨이 막혀오며 괴로웠고 대야를 잡은 손에까지 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔으나 마음은 오히려 편해졌다. 갑갑함, 이 한치 앞도 보이지 않는 갑갑함만이 근 십 년을 할과 함께 버텨온 길동무였다. 

 

24

 

아내는 사람을 보낸지 삼십분이나 지나서야 겨우 모습을 드러냈다. 딴에는 급하게 나왔는지 얇은 아침 가운만을 걸치고 있었는데 미처 닦아내지 못한 머리카락 앞쪽이 젖어있었다. 감았던 것이라면 반쪽만 물기를 품을 리가 없었다. 눈썹을 슬쩍 들어올리며 이유를 묻자 피곤해서, 라는 이해하지 못할 대답이 돌아왔다. 첫마디부터 대화할 의지가 없다니 지각에 더해 낙제점을 줄 사유가 늘었다. 이래저래 점수를 계산해보던 시네스트로는 아내가 '최대한 만나지 말아야 할'의 범주에 들어가자 인상을 찡그렸으나 그 무책임한 정신상태가 결국 누구에게까지 영향을 끼쳤는지를 다시금 떠올리곤 마음을 가다듬었다. 

앉아.

식탁가에서 의자등받이를 쥐고 한참이나 고민하던 아내는 그제서야 시네스트로에게서 가장 먼 자리를 골라 착석했다. 앉기까지 다섯걸음 반을 걷는 동안 미세하게 휘청이는 걸 시네스트로는 놓치지 않았다. 대체 얼마나 무리해서 놀러다니기에 밤에 충분히 자는데도 제때 일어나기조차 버거워하는 것인지 기가 찰 뿐이었다. 충분하다고? 문득 거기까지 입증해보지는 않았다는 생각이 든 그는 잠시 자신의 의견을 보류했으나 간밤에 홀로 두고 나왔을 때 아내는 분명 돌아누운 채 눈을 감고 있었던 것을 기억해냈고 그거면 말 다 한 거라고 여겼다. 한심한 녀석. 조용히 속으로만 삭히며 혀를 차자 아내가 작게 움찔하는 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 

여주인이 몸이 좋지 않은 모양이니 이 접시들은 도로 내가고 수프와 원기를 북돋을 간단한 요리로 다시 상을 차려주게. 

챙겨주는 말처럼 들리지만 사실 볼썽사납게 아내에게 화를 낼 수는 없으니 에둘러 하인을 귀찮게 한다는 걸 아내가 모를 리 없었다. 

괜찮아, 굳이 찬모 두 번 일 시킬 필요 없어. 그냥 골이 좀 울려서 그래. 앉아있으면 괜찮아질 거야. 그거 가져가지 말고 이리 놔줘요.

메이드가 접시를 들고선 시네스트로의 눈치를 봤다. 둘의 말이 갈린다면 누구 의견에 따라야 할지는 뻔했다. 시네스트로가 가보란 듯 턱짓을 하자 메이드는 머뭇머뭇 요리와 함께 식당을 나갔다. 이제 두 사람밖에 없는 식당에 완벽한 정적이 흘렀고 아내의 시선이 빈 테이블로 떨어졌다. 

 

25

 

아침식사시간 동안 찬모가 아침을 준비하다 말고 두 번이나 끌려나와 머리를 조아리는 소동이 있었다. 주인은 여주인이 밥을 맛있게 들지를 않는데 지금껏 모시는 동안 뭘 보고 배운 거냐며 역정을 냈다. 컨디션이 좋아보이지는 않는 여주인이 기어이 어거지로 수프 한 그릇을 다 비우자 이제는 여주인이 본래 저 자리에 앉는데 왜 내 옆에다 상을 차려 번거롭게 만들었냐는 이유로 메이드가 호되게 질책당했다. 그 뒤로는 주인부부의 슬리퍼를 닦는 일을 맡은 메이드가 불려와 여주인의 슬리퍼에 진흙이 묻어있는데 왜 게으름을 피웠냐며 혼쭐이 났고, 여주인이 외출을 하시고나서부터 몸이 안좋았을텐데 그동안 안색하나 살피지 않고 뭘 했냐는 이유로 아르소나까지 끌려나와 한바탕 잔소리를 들었을 때는 아무리 눈치없는 시종이라도 주인이 여주인의 잘못을 저희들에게 대신 묻고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 여주인은 그 옆에서 안색이 창백해진 채 너무 탓하지 말라고 말렸으나 화살이 애초에 저에게로 돌아가지 않는 걸 막아줄 수는 없는 노릇이었으며 그정도 위치까지도 되지 못했다. 차라리 날 나무라라며 화도 내고 하인들에게 내가 처리한테니 너희는 돌아가라고 통하지 않는 말을 하는 꼴이 딱하긴 했으나, 직접적으로든 간접적으로든 혼이 나는 입장에서는 그 사정까지 감안해 속이 누그러질 수도 없는 노릇이었다. 어쨌든 애초에 다른 부인들처럼 제 본분을 지켰더라면 저희들이 혼날 일도 없지 않았겠는가? 그렇게 할은 하인들 사이에서 신임을 잃었다, 지난 세월동안 늘 이런식이었으니 새삼스러울 것도 없었지만.

 

26

 

지독한 오전시간이 끝나자마자 할은 화장실로 달려가 아침에 먹은 것을 모조리 게워냈다. 그러고나서도 구역질이 멎지 않아 한참을 변기 시트만 붙잡은 채 반쯤 쓰러져 있었다. 신물이 올라와 목이 쓰렸고 머리가 얻어맞은 것처럼 아팠다. 

실은, 어제 뺨을 잘못 맞아 혀를 제대로 다친 통에 음식을 씹을 수가 없었다. 알량한 자존심에 깊이 씹혀 피까지 난다는 걸 들키지 않으려고 그 역겨운 걸 멎을 때까지 삼키고만 있었기 때문에 치료조차 받지 못했다. 물만 닿아도 쓰라린데 하물며 뜨거운 수프는. 

그렇다고 말을 했더라면 간단하게 넘어갔을 수도 있는 일이었건만 있는 대로 털어놓을 수가 없었다. 신경도 같이 씹어버린 것처럼 도저히 혀끝이 당신이 어제 휘두른 폭력에 상처를 입었다는 말을 처리하길 거부했기 때문이었으며 화를 내는 순간의 그는 꼭 돌벽같았기 때문이다. 속에 뭔 생각을 품고 있는지도 알려주지 않는 채 그저 그 자리에 서서 존재하기만 하는 사람에게 답이, 어떠한 긍정적인 반응이 돌아오리라곤 기대할 수 없는 노릇이었다. 그런 이에게 아무리 사소한 것이라고 속내를 터놓는다는 것 자체가 바보같은 짓이 아닌가. 두드려봐야 손만 까질테고 어루만져봐야 돌에게선 딱딱한 질감밖에 느껴지지 않을 터였다. 

그리고 무엇보다도 평생 꿈꿔오던 그런 아침을 그의 기분을 상하게 할 말로 망치고 싶지 않았다. 

그러나 그런만큼 아침에는 뭐라고 말을 했어야만 했다. 자신을 아프게 하지 말아달라고, 아니면 적어도 때리고 나서 돌아봐주기만이라도 해달라고 말을 하지 못한 탓에 애먼 사람들이 굳이 들을 필요도 없었던 꾸지람을 들어야 했다. 비겁한 일이 아닌가. 돈이 드는 것도 아니요 시간이 드는 것도 아닌데 왜 매번 그의 앞에 서면 그 말이 그렇게 나오지 않는 건지 모를 일이었다. 자책감과 하인들을 향한 미안함에 할은 도저히 멀쩡히 있을 수가 없었고 이번에는 짙은 초록색 쓸개즙을 토해냈다. 

 

27

 

할이 하고 싶었던 또다른 말은 오늘은 무슨 일로 아침에 자기 곁에 남아줬냐는 말이었다. 잠에서 억지로 밀려나오며 그는 평생에 하루쯤은 아무리 그라도 자기를 위해 일을 잠시 접을 수 있지 않겠느냐고 생각했다. 

 

할은 반만 맞았다.

 

그는 결국 그 둘 중 어떤 말도 입밖에 내지 못했으며 스스로 만들어낸 이유를 믿었고 또다시 환상 속에 갇혔다. 이번엔 현실에서도 행복했을지 모른다. 이번에는 진짜로 자신의 남편이 결혼하고 처음으로 자기와 아침을 함께 하기 위해 남아줬으니까.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34번 시 사실 영시인게 함정....keats의 ode to nightingale입니다   
> 제법 좋아하는 시인데 번역할 실력은 못돼서 인터넷에서 본 번역본 끌고왔어요

\----5----

 

"전 선생님께서 여기 계시는 일주일 동안만 멋있는 연애를 할 계획이니까 그렇게 알고 계세요."   
헤어지면서 여자가 말했다. 

\- 김승옥, 무진기행

 

28

 

착각에 빠져 살기 위해서 할은 합리적인 의심과 맞서 싸워야만 했다. 그는 정말로 자신을 사랑하게 되어 집에 남았을까? 십 년을 목석같이 지내던 사람이 갑자기 벼락을 맞은 것처럼 바뀔 수는 없는 일이었다. 어떤 사람이라면 그게 가능할지도 모르지만 시네스트로는 절대 그런 부류가 아니라는 걸 할은 누구보다도 잘 알고 있었다. 어쩌면 무슨 일이 생긴 것일지도 몰랐다. 연구도 마다하고 집에 틀어박힐 정도로 중대한 일이지만 자신은 명색이 배우자인데도 어려움을 나누는 것이 허락되지 않는 것일 뿐인지도 몰랐다. 

 

29

 

왜 그 어려움이 자신이어선 안된단 말인가? 아무리 남의 집 오메가 처녀만 못한 위치라 해도 자신은 엄연히 그의 사랑을 요구할 권리가 있는 배우자였다. 시네스트로가, 그 완고한 자신의 남편이 십년의 기다림끝에 드디어 그런 종류의 깨달음을 얻었다고 믿어버리는 일은 너무나도 편했다. 남편이 아내를 사랑하는 일은 당연한 이치가 아닌가? 게다가 그가 원하는 것이 자신의 사랑이라면 할은 얼마든지, 원하는 만큼 줄 의향이 있었다. 그것만큼은 할이 자신있게 그에게 해줄 수 있는 분야였다. 그러니 그는, 자신에게 조금만 더 속아넘어가도 된다는 증거를 보여주기만 한다면 됐다. 그러면 할은 진실을 깨닫고 또다시 앓기 전까지 짧은 시간동안 즐거울 거였다.

 

30

 

할은 체감상 몇시간을 변기 근처에 팔을 베고 누워 타일 갯수를 세면서 보냈다. 꽃잎점을 치듯 검은 타일 하나에 사랑, 흰 타일 하나에 무관심을 놓고 어느 쪽이 이기는지 재봤다. 머리가 어지러워 숫자를 다 셀 수가 없었다. 오십, 백, 백이십, 할은 백이십오 이상을 세지 못했고 처음으로 돌아갈 때마다 키득키득 웃었다. 햐양이든 검정이든 결판이 나는 게 겁이 나 일부러 한 조각을 빼고 세기도 했다. 그렇게 한참을 세어나가다가 마치 이제서야 실수를 알았다는 듯, 이건 무효라며 그 의미없는 짓거리를 되풀이했다. 

전에도 몇번이고 이 선 위에 섰었다. 한발짝만 넘으면 그 앞은 천국이었다. 그의 사랑하는 시네스트로가 자길 영원히 사랑해줄 것이었고 자신은 그저 그가 자신에게 보이는 모든 관심이, 때로는 폭력적이거나 극도의 냉대를 수반한다 해도 그게 평범한 자신은 이해하지 못하는 애정의 한 표현법이라고 믿기만 하면 되었다. 일전에 아르소나도 그러지 않았던가, 모든 잘못의 책임은 아무리 불합리해보이더라도 결국 오메가 본인에게 있으며 감히 책임을 알파에게 돌릴 수는 없는 거라고. 

할은 여전히 선을 넘는 것이 두려웠다. 자기자신을 잃게 될까봐 두려웠다. 그 앞에 천국이 아니라 자신을 집어삼키는 크고 노랗고 못생긴 괴물이 있을까 두려웠다. 일단 건너버리면 다시는 돌아올 수 없다는 걸 알았기에 쉽사리 발을 뗄 수가 없었다. 

하지만 그가 일상적으로 작은 착각을 하거나 어떤 징표들은 무시해버리는 일이, 선을 넘는 것과 본질적으로 무엇이 다르단 말인가? 어쩌면 저쪽으로 가버리는 용기를 내는 건 생각보다 쉬운 일인지도 몰랐다.

누군가가 조금만, 아주 조금만 더 가면 된다고 귓가에 대고 속삭였다. 할은 꺄르르 웃었다. 화장실을 찾아 들어온 하녀가 그 소리에 소스라치게 놀라 비명을 질렀고 곧이어 여러 명의 하인들이 더러운 화장실 바닥에 널브러져 있는 할의 모습에 경악했다. 

 

 

31

 

하인들은 여주인의 양 팔을 잡고 들어올려 그 윗층에 있는 주인부부용 화장실로 데려가 씻겼다. 욕조에 더운 물을 채우고 또 옷을 벗기는 동안 여주인은 소름끼칠만큼 화사한 미소를 짓고 있었다. 

그이가 아직 집에 계실까? 

여주인은 최근 몇 년간 이렇게 밝고 명랑한 목소리를 낸 적이 전혀 없었다. 화장실에 있는 하인들 모두가 서로서로 눈빛을 교환했다. 다들 어딘가 잘못된 게 틀림없다고 생각했다. 물론 그 말을 주인에게 넌지시 해볼만큼 용감한 사람은 아무도 없었다. 어떻게 대처해야 할지 몰라 다들 우왕좌왕 하는 와중에 개중에 가장 나은 아르소나가 태연하게 대꾸했다. 

예, 응접실에서 편지를 쓰고 계신답니다. 

서재에 안 계시구?

예, 아침식사를 마치신 뒤로 쭉 거기에만 계셨어요. 계속 마님을 찾으셨는데 직접 가보시지 그러셨어요.

정말루? 날 찾으셨다구?

그 뒤로는 머리끝부터 발끝까지 알몸에 거품만 묻힌 상태로 어서 보내달라며 난동부리는 여주인을 달래느라 작은 실랑이가 있었다. 힘으로 제압했다가 몸에 상처라도 낼까 다들 손도 못 대고 쩔쩔매기만 하는 걸, 역시 단번에 제압한 사람은 아르소나였다.

마님, 아침의 일을 벌써 잊으셨어요? 주인님께서 아시면 저희 모두 혼이 날 거에요.

단번에 얼굴색이 질려서는 손발에 힘이 풀려 엎어지는 여주인을 능숙하게 받아낸 아르소나는 여주인을 말리느라 이제는 차갑게 식은 물을 가차없이 등줄기에 뿌려댔다. 아멜리아가 여주인님 입술이 새파랗게 되어서 덜덜 떨고 계시지 않느냐며 항의를 했지만 실속은 없었다. 그렇다면 너희들이 다시 가서 물을 데워오기라도 할 거냐는 말에 흔쾌히 나설 사람은 아무도 없었기 때문이었다. 혈기가 돌아보이는 색으로 얼굴에 분칠을 해드리면 어차피 밤까진 아무도 모를 거라는 말에 모두 넘어가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 모든 욕보이는 말들이 오가는 동안 여주인은 별 반응이 없었다. 

 

 

32

 

오전에 아내에게 쏟을 하루치 관심을 다 쏟아버린 시네스트로는 오후부터 다시 일하는 사람처럼 바빠졌다. 상반기는 그렇다 치더라도 하반기부터는 다시 정상 궤도로 돌아가야만 했다. 그러기 위해선 몇몇 사람들의 협조가 꼭 필요했기에 평소에 남겨두었던 모든 사교 스킬을 동원해 편지를 쓰고 있었다. 최악의 경우를 대비해 이직도 고려하고 있었기 때문에 여간 생각할 게 많은 게 아니었다. 그러니 시네스트로가 할을 찾았다는 말은 그저 조용히 시키기 위한 아르소나의 거짓말이었다. 물론 그도 할을 아예 머리에서 지워버린 것은 아니었으나, 어디 나가지 않고 집에 붙어있게만 시키라는 분부를 내린 정도였다. 

때문에 할이 도리어 애처로워보이는 밝은 표정을 하고서 응접실에 들어와 앉았을 때, 시네스트로는 그쪽은 쳐다도 보지 않고서 짚이는 대로 책을 하나 건넸다. 

읽어줘.

이걸?

아내는 힘없는 목소리로 되물었다. 시네스트로는 편지지에 공들여 서명하는 것이 더 급했다.

그래, 당신이 읽는 게 듣고 싶어.

무슨 책인지도 몰랐으니 이것도 거짓말이었는데도, 그 순간에는 그게 좋은 대답같아보였다. 아내는 난감한 듯 웃었다. 

그치만 이건......신, 차라리 시 선집을 읽어줄게. 판본이 좀 오래됐지만 당신이 직접 줬던 거니까 아마....

그럼 됐어.

어차피 여기 앉혀둘 구실이 필요했을뿐 낭독이 듣고 싶어서 건넨 말도 아니었다. 아내가 싫다니 그로서도 굳이 고집을 부릴 필요가 없었다. 그는 잠시간 그게 아내를 편하게 하는 거라고 생각했다. 적어도 들을 사람도 없는 책을 읽느라 목이 아프진 않겠지. 어디 내 눈과 귀가 닿는 곳에 있으라는 말로 대화를 끝맺은 시네스트로는 다시 자기 생각에 잠겼고 해가 저물도록 종이와 잉크병만 번갈아 쳐다봤다. 펜을 멈추고 잠시 등 뒤로 귀를 기울이면 책장이 넘어가는 소리가 들려왔고 그때까지도 시네스트로는 아내가 정말로 책을 읽고 있는 거라고 믿었다. 

 

33

 

 

그가 자신의 실수를 깨달은 건 인맥이 넓은 자신의 절친한 벗 아빈에게 갈 편지를 무사히 마무리하고 나서였다. 그가 편지봉투에 인장을 찍자마자 아내는 기다렸다는 듯 말을 걸어왔다.

신, 신이 먼저 읽어주면 안돼?

시네스트로는 아내가 무슨 소리를 하는 건지 기억을 되살리기 위해 3초를 낭비했다. 그의 애매하게 찌푸린 미간을 어쩔줄 모르고 쳐다보기만 하던 아내가 아랫입술을 조금 깨물며 책을 한 권 건넸다. 그걸 역시 바보같은 표정으로 받아든 시네스트로는 무슨 일인지 모를 때 하는 버릇대로 하마터면 거절을 할 뻔했으나 책 제목을 두 번 빠르게 읽고서야 아차 싶었다. 제가 몇 시간 전에 아내에게 건넨 책은 아내가 해독할 수 없는 문자로 적혀있는 시집이었다. 예전에 아린은 무슨 책을 쥐어주든 곧잘 읽어냈고, 그에게 어려운 단어를 물어보고 토론할 정도로 지적 수준이 높았기 때문에 그 생각만 얼핏 했던 것이다. 알파벳같은 저급한 문자라면 모를까 아내같은 보통의 오메가가 상급문자를 독해할 리 없었다. 시집이라는 걸 알아낸 것만해도 용했다. 그러나 아내는 그 이상으로 제 무지가 부끄러워 감추려 했던 것이다.

이리 가까이 와서 앉아봐. 

아내는 한참을 머뭇거리다 그에게서 한걸음 반 떨어진 곳에 의자를 끌어다 앉았다. 가까이에서 본 아내는 화장을 하고 있었다.

얼굴엔 뭘 또 그렇게 바른 거야, 아깝게.

대답이 없었다. 아내에게 책을 보여주며 읽어주기엔 약간 멀어 시네스트로는 자기쪽에서 의자를 이어붙였다. 아내가 움찔움찔 달아났다. 미안함에 어깨를 아내의 각진 어깨를 잡고 끌어당겨 반쯤 끌어안으니 퍼득거림이 조금 심해졌다. 아내의 몸이 약간 뜨거운 게 열이 오르는 것 같았다. 

 

34

 

시네스트로가 펼쳐 든 부분은 다음과 같았다:

안락한 [죽음]과 어설픈 사랑에 빠졌던 나,  
그리고는 수많은 명상의 선율을 띄워  
[죽음]을 다정한 이름처럼 불러  
내 고요한 숨결을 허공으로 날려 달라고 호소하던 나,  
이제사 나는 나의 숨결 거두기에 , 고통없이 한밤중에  
이 숨을 끊이기에 그 어느 때보다 화려한 순간을 찾아낸 듯 하다.  
네가 이토록 황홀하게 너의 영혼을 쏟아내고 있는 이 순간에,  
여전히 너는 노래할지나 나는 듣지 못하고-  
너의 드높은 진혼가에 나는 한 줌 흙이 되리라.

 

\---6---

 

35

 

친애하는 나의 벗이여,

자네가 많이 급할테니 거두절미하고 본론으로 곧장 들어가겠네. 복직에 관해서는 내가 힘이 닿는 대로 노력해보겠네만 상황이 그리 좋지가 못하네. 기류가 심상치않아. 자네가 말한 대로 간셋조차도 "교수는 대학의 자랑이자 얼굴"이라는 말로 얼버무릴 정도였네. 상황을 더 두고보다가 확실한 조치가 나오거든 그때 재판에 운을 걸어보는 길밖에 남지 않은 것일지도 모르겠네. 물론 자네가 비공식적인 방법을 써 볼 용의가 있다면 가디언들이 조만간 여는 파티의 초대장정도는 얻어낼 수 있네만 그다지 추천하고 싶지는 않네. 

이런 이야기는 편지로 하기엔 적절치 않으니 자세한 것은 만나서 이야기하도록 하지. 주말에 들르겠네. 혹시 뭔가 다른 소식이 들려오거든 또 편지함세. 

할 자매에게 내가 늘 자매를 위해 기도하고 있다고 꼭 좀 전해주게.

 

추신   
탈, 사실 소송이니 복직이니 하는 것보다 자네 마음이 더 걱정스럽군. 분노에 차 있는 건 아니겠지? 희망을 가져야 하네. 의지없는 희망은 반쪽짜리 차표일 뿐이지만 반대로 의지에 희망이 실려있지 않다면 기적을 행할 수가 없네. 그러니 환난이 닥쳤을 땐 오직 하늘에 계시고 우리를 굽어 살피시는 그분의 영광과 의지를 믿고 또 자신을, 부인을 믿게. 

 

자네의 절친한 벗,   
아빈 수르

 

 

 

36

 

다음날 새벽 여주인은 시네스트로가 그날도 식당에서 자기를 기다리고 있다는 소식에 눈을 번쩍 떴으나 어째 눈꺼풀을 밀어올리는 모양새가 힘겨워보였다. 부축을 받고서야 간신히 몸을 일으켰는데 발을 떼지 못하고 자꾸 주저앉기만 해서 양 옆에서 몸을 붙들고서야 겨우 화장실로 들여보낼 수 있었다. 그나마도 나올 시간이 넘도록 아무 소리도 들리지 않아 아멜리아가 들어가 도와주어야 했다-코를 세수대야 바닥에 대고 계시지 뭐야!-. 어제 정신조차 온전치 못한데 찬물까지 끼얹은 탓인 게 분명했으나 모두 의사를 부를 생각조차 하지 못했다. 목숨만 붙어있으면 그만인 여주인의 질병보다도 당장 여주인으로 인해 오늘도 피바람이 불어닥칠 게 두려웠기 때문이다. 

걸으실 수는 있으신거죠?

제발 저희를 위해서라도 얌전히 두 발로 내려가시라는 톤으로 아르소나가 물었다. 아르소나의 간곡한 설득으로 아침엔 어울리지도 않는 짙은 화장을 받던 여주인이 거울너머로 그녀를 응시했다. 아르소나는 보란 듯이 주인을 대신해 하녀들을 매질하느라 퉁퉁 부어버린 손이 거울에 잘 보이도록 머리를 매만지는 척했고 여주인은 그 손에서 눈길을 떼지 못했다.

저기....아래층 내려가는 길목까지만 도와줘. 거기서부턴 난간을 잡으면 되니까....

 

벌써 작은 기침을 하는 걸 보니 단단히 사단이 날 게 분명했다. 여주인이 손으로 얼굴을 가리는 그 짧은 시간 동안 방 안에 있던 모든 하인들의 눈빛이 적어도 한 번씩은 서로 맞부딪쳤다. 어떡해요, 그러게 내가...! 아멜리아가 입모양만 움직여 항의했다. 아르소나는 가만히 있으라는 듯 입술에 손가락을 얹었다. 그리고는 일부러 들으라는 듯 큰 목소리로 뒤에 있던 안나를 불러 말했다.

방금 온 편지를 주인님께 전해드리렴.

이 시간에 편지가 왔다고? 

주교님의 인장으로 봉해져있던 걸요.

주교님이?

여주인은 뭐라고 낮게 웅얼웅얼거렸다. 일정한 음조로 반복되는 것이 기도문같기도 했고 주문같기도 했는데 워낙 발음을 뭉개는 통에 정확히 무슨 뜻인지는 아무도 알아들을 수 없었다. 방안이 싸해졌다. 어찌보면 단순한 혼잣말일 뿐이었지만 여주인의 컨디션으로 보아 장차 뭔가 큰 일이 일어날 징조로 여겨졌던 것이다. 다들 아멜리아의 눈치만 보는 와중에 아르소나가 유쾌한 톤을 냈다.

아멜리아, 마님이 준비가 다 되신 것 같으니 식당으로 모셔다드리려무나!

 

37

 

하인들은 여주인이 나간 뒤에도 방 안을 지키고 서있었다. 아침 식사의 결과가 궁금해 일이 손에 잡히는 사람은 아무도 없었던 것이다. 약간의 두려움과 초초함이 방을 메웠다. 태연자악한 사람은 아르소나 뿐이었는데, 그녀는 벽난로의 불은 더욱 세게 지피고 창문은 활짝 열라고 지시했다.

그러면 장작만 아깝잖아요!

넬리가 투덜댔으나 아르소나에겐 다 생각이 있는 모양이었다. 

추천장에 '여주인을 병들게 해 xxxx년 xx월 xx일자로 해고되었음' 이라는 말이 적히고나면 누가 너같은 걸 써주기라도 할 것 같아? 우린 어차피 한 배를 탄 거야.

넬리는 어차피 자기 돈으로 사는 장작은 아니라며 고분고분 지시에 따랐다. 그 틈을 타 눈치만 보고 있던 또 다른 누군가가 입을 열었다.

저 그런데요, 정말 여주인님이 아프시단 걸 안들키고 무사히 아침을 넘길 수 있을까요?

당연하지, 주교님이 보내신 편지를 읽으시면 아마 마님 생각같은 건 잠자리에 드실 때까지 나지도 않으실걸. 주교님은 내가 이 집에서 20년간 일하는 동안 지금말곤 단 한 번도 이런 이른 시간에 급하게 편지를 보내오신 적은 없었단 말이지! 자, 이제 게으름들 그만 피우고 어서 방 청소를 마저 하렴!

 

38

 

과연 점심때까지도 주인은 아무 눈치도 못 챈 듯했다. 집안은 평소와 다름없이 돌아갔다. 식사를 마친 여주인이 응접실도 가지 못하고 곧장 침실로 돌아와 화장실부터 찾았다. 아침을 그대로 토해낸 여주인은 침실 소파에 힘없이 늘어져 열린 창문을 쳐다봤다. 아르소나의 눈빛신호를 받고 넬리는 얼른 창을 닫으러 갔다. 

아냐...열어줘....

여주인이 말끝을 흐렸다. 아르소나는 걱정스럽단 투로 말했다.

몸에서 이렇게 열이 나시는데도 찬바람을 쐬실 용기가 나시는 거에요?

어지러워서....답답해서 그래....그리고 이거...옷단추도 풀어줘, 응? 숨을 쉬질 못하겠어.

아르소나는 여주인이 재차 부탁하고서야 마지못해서란 듯 단추를 느리게 풀어내려갔다. 당신 선택이라는 걸 강조하기 위해 옷이 한 칸씩 열릴 때마다 이제 편하시냐고 묻는 걸 잊지 않았다. 가슴이 거의 보일 정도로 상의를 풀어헤친 여주인은 그래도 갑갑하다며 옷을 쥐어뜯으려 했다. 여주인을 조용히 시키기 위해 주인님을 다시 들먹여야 했다. 여주인은 거의 흐느끼는 목소리로 말했다.

무슨...무슨 일이 생긴 걸까? 그이 표정이 좋지가 않아서...

부인께서 모르시는 일을 제가 알겠어요? 저희같은 사람들은 원래 아는 것도 모르는 게 미덕이랍니다. 

 

39

 

점심때쯤 아멜리아는 아침에 여주인이 중얼거린 말이 뭐였는지 자긴 안다고 주장했다. 그녀의 주장에 따르면 여주인은 꽃잎점을 치고 있었다. 그 말에 좌중은 폭소를 터뜨렸으나 아멜리아는 진지한 태도로 계속해서 그 말도 안되는 농담을 반복했다.

정말이에요! 진짜라니까요? 사랑한다, 사랑하지 않는다, 계속 이러시더니 난데없이 저한테 그래서 화장실 타일 개수는 몇 개냐고 물어보셨어요!

그래, 그렇다치고 넌 그래서 뭐라고 했는지 들어나보자.

제가 알 리가 있겠어요? 홀수는 불길한 숫자니까 어떤 칠장이도 홀수 개로 타일을 채우진 않을 거라고만 말했죠! 그랬더니 이마를 이렇게, 짚구선 한참을 멈춰서계시던걸요!

 

40

 

점심부터 여주인은 물조차도 게워내기 시작했다. 화장이 오히려 얼굴을 더욱 이상하게 보이게 했기에 아르소나는 결국 화장을 지우라고 명했다. 그러고나니 하얗게 질린 얼굴이 방 저편에서도 눈에 띄어 여주인을 주인 곁에 세워둘 수가 없었다. 바깥일로 주인님이 정신팔리신 게 천만다행이라는 생각을 하며 아르소나는 여주인을 응접실과 서재에서 먼, 집 동쪽 날개로 보내 아멜리아의 피아노 연주를 듣게 했다. 어깨너머로 배운 게 전부인 아멜리아는 칠 줄 아는 곡이라곤 <즐거운 나의 집>뿐이라 꼴이 좀 우습긴 했으나 여주인은 기분이 약간 나아진 듯했다. 갑자기 기운이 돋기라도 했는지 밖에 나가게 해달라고 졸랐던 것이다. 

그럼 더 편찮아지실걸요.

아르소나는 예의상 한 번정도는 거절했으나 실은 이게 기회란 걸 잘 알았다. 어차피 여주인은 조만간 앓아누울 거였다. 자신이 찬물을 끼얹은 탓에 여주인이 병에 걸렸다면 그건 모두가 목이 달아날 일이었지만, 여주인이 주인의 명령도 어기고 밖에 나갔다가 병에 걸린다면 그건 주인을 말리지 못한 자신 혼자만의 잘못이었다. 그럼 집안 식구 모두가 한 번의 고비는 넘기는 셈이 아닌가. 모든 것은 이 집안을 위해서였다. 

오분만....조금만 걷다가 돌아올게...

이번에 아르소나는 거절하지 않았다. 그럼 제가 망을 볼테니 정원만 산책하시다 꼭 오분 안에 돌아오시란 말에 여주인은 고개를 무겁게 끄덕이곤 휘청이며 혼자 방을 나갔다. 당연하게도 여주인은 몇 시간 동안이나 돌아오지 않았다. 그 사이에 소나기가 내렸다. 쭉 안절부절 못하던 아멜리아가 기어이 화를 내며 굵은 빗방울을 헤치고 뛰쳐나갔다. 비가 그치고나서야 홀로 돌아온 아멜리아는 여주인님 몸이 불덩이같다는 말로 집안을 발칵 뒤흔들었다. 아침부터 심기가 불편하던 주인은 그 말에 잉크병을 바닥에 집어던졌다. 병이 산산조각나 마루에 유리가 박혔지만 다들 눈치만 볼 뿐 누구 하나 나서서 치우지 않았다. 그 뒤로 여주인은 며칠을 정신조차 차리지 못하고 호되게 앓았다.


	4. Chapter 4

\----7----

 

41

 

순간적으로, 시네스트로는 아내가 고의로 자신의 앞길을 막고 있는 것은 아닌지 고민했다. 바보같은 책임전가의식이라는 거야 알았지만 머리가 제어가 되질 않았다. 십 년 넘게 사이클이 오지 않았어도 내치지 않고 부부의 연을 이었는데, 처음에는 제 밥줄이자 목숨같이 소중한 교수자리를 끊으려 들더니 이제는 싸돌아다니지 말라는 그 간단한 말조차 어기고선 기어이 앓아 눕기까지 하다니. 가만히 있기만 하면 되는 게 그렇게 어려웠을지 시네스트로는 생각했다. 그러게 하인들같은 걸 믿지 말고 직접 감시했어야 한다는 약간의 성찰을 하기도 했다. 

문득, 저녁때쯤 아내에게 어디 가지 말고 옆에 있으라는 말만큼은 똑똑히 했었던 게 떠올랐다. 편지뭉치에 가려 아내에 대한 기억은 희미하기만 했지만, 가까이 갔을 때 아내의 몸에선 약한 열기운이 돌았었다. 그때 이미 열이 올랐다면 다른 증상은 그 전부터 나타났을까. 그는 추론을 시도했다. 실패였다. 그저 머리가 아프다는 말에 이상하다고만 여겼던 일과 왜 식사조차 제대로 못하냐며 호되게 질책했던 일만이 선명한 이미지로 남아있었을 뿐이었다. 아침에 아내는 상황을 모면하기 위해서가 아니라 정말로 아파서 그런 말을 했던가? 여타 부부들처럼 그의 옆에서 식사를 하는 연극조차 하기 싫어 먹는둥 마는둥 했던 것이 아니라 앓고 있었던가? 상황에 대한 제 개인적인 주석 외의 것이, 예컨대 눈이 상기되어 있었는지, 기침은 했는지 따위가 도통 기억이 나질 않으니 짚고 올라갈 단서가 있을 리 없었다. 

무지의 상태로, 시네스트로는 아내의 병환이라는 구렁텅이로 떨어졌다. 

 

42

 

열은 오르기만 했다. 물수건으로 온 몸을 닦아주는 일도, 몇 해 묵은 상비약을 먹이는 일도 소용이 없어 아내는 계속해서 춥다며 새 이불을 찾았다. 거위털, 오리털, 솜이불, 이렇게 세 겹으로 덮어 땀이 줄줄 흐르는 데도 느끼지도 못하는 모양이었다. 하인들이 부산스럽게 움직이는 걸 멀찍이 지켜보던 시네스트로는 조용히 수행원 하나만을 불러 마차를 준비하게 했다. 근시일 내에 훌훌 털고 일어나기엔 이미 그른 상태였다. 더 늦기 전에 일부터 마무리지어야 했다. 이 타이밍에 아내가 몸조리를 잘 하고 있기는 커녕 감기에 걸려 누워있다는 소문이 퍼지면 회복하기 어려운 손해가 발생할 거였다. 

단순히 분노만은 아닌 기묘한 감정들로 속이 부글부글 끓어오르는 것을 애써 무시하며, 시네스트로는 강박적으로 바깥일에 매달렸다. 방을 나가기 전에 아내와 시선이 잠시간 마주쳤을 때에도 무심한 표정으로 모자를 썼을 뿐이다. 

마님께서 아프신뎁쇼?

네가 뭘 아냐는 시선을 받은 하인은 더이상의 군말없이 그의 뒤를 따랐다. 

 

43

 

모자를 쓴다는 건 곧 집을 나간다는 뜻이다. 할은 제 환상이 산산히 부서지는 것을 느꼈다. 피부에 알알이 쏟아져 박힌 그것들은 밀랍처럼 할의 체온에 녹아 피부를 짓눌렀다. 그 잔해와 연기와 그밖의 모든 부산물들이 땀구멍 하나하나를 막고 코를 막고 입을 타고 들어가 폐와 위와 뇌를 지지다 그의 피를 먹고 몸밖으로 넘쳐흘렀다. 

여지껏 그를 짓눌렀던 갑갑함의 정체가 바로 스스로 만들어낸 환상이었다. 그는 자신을 사랑하지 않을 것이 너무나도 분명한데도, 또 그것을 알고 있으면서도, 인정하기 싫어 눈에 겹겹이 밀랍을 칠하고선 인형놀이를 했던 것이다.

시네스트로.

그는 피와 함께 그의 이름을 불렀다. 대답이 돌아올 리 없었다. 할은 자신의 마지막 도피처인 환상조차 용납하지 않는 시네스트로가 참을 수 없이 미워 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리다 뭣도 아닌 사람 새끼 하나에 줏대없이 흔들리는 제 자신이 한심스러워 별안간 웃어댔다. 

하루만 더 곁에 있어줬다면, 당신을 영원히 사랑했을텐데.

 

44

 

주인이 나가고서 조금 괜찮아지나 싶더니, 여주인은 한 시간을 못넘기고 상태가 더욱 악화되어 40도를 넘는 고열에 시달렸다. 정신은 완전히 나가버린 듯 주인의 이름을 부르다 친부 마틴 조던을 찾았다. 허깨비라도 보는 모양인지 몸을 박박 닦아달라고 요구하기도 했다. 그러다 저녁 무렵에는 끝내 몸을 부르르 떨고 나서 축 늘어져, 그 이후로 의식을 되찾지 못했다. 주인은 아직 밖에 있었다. 

아르소나는 아멜리아를 시켜 주인이 아닌 주교를 불렀다. 딱한 것, 죽기 전에 십자가라도 만져보고 죽어야 덜 원통할 게 아니냐는 심정이었다. 무심한 제 알파야 지금이라도 잊는 게 차라리 나았다. 

 

45

 

아내가 더 심해지면 칩거해야 할테니 그 전에 모든 준비를 끝내야 했다. 동사무소에 가서 서류를 떼와야 했고, 지인들을 만나 상황을 설명하고 다른 이들에게는 사정을 적당히 숨겨달라 부탁해야 했고, 그밖에도 해야할 일이 많았다. 시네스트로는 겨울잠을 준비하는 곰처럼 미친듯이 일을 하고 하고 또 했다. 이미 완벽한 서식을 여섯 번 읽었으며 마차에서 적은 해야할 일 리스트를 아흔다섯 번 손댔다. 그러고서도 불안하고 초조해 대체 뭘 빠트렸는지 한참을 고민했다. 

저, 마님께서....

하인이 굳이 생각 사이에 끼어들었다. 그는 어서 돌아가자는 듯 그의 대답을 듣기도 전에 길 저쪽편에 대기하고 있던 마차를 부르고 있었다. 마차의 네모진 모양을 멍한듯 유심히 살피던 시네스트로는 이내 제가 뭘 빼먹고 있었는지 깨달았다. 최악의 상황에 대비하는 것을 잊었던 것이다. 그가 나갈 때까지만해도 그나마 봐줄만한 몰골이었지만, 돌아가면 또 어떻게 되어있을 지 모르는 일이었다. 대비를 철저하게 해야 했다. 모든 상황에 준비가 되어 있어야만 했다. 마차에 오른 시네스트로는 장의사를 찾았고 하인이 아연실색했다. 

 

 

46

 

급한 연락을 받고 한달음에 달려온 아빈은 할의 상태를 보고 깜짝 놀랐다. 이건 보통 감기같은 게 아니었다. 하인을 추궁해 증상을 캐물으니 두통, 복통, 고열, 흥분, 사지의 경련 등의 증상이 여지없는 뇌염이었다. 어차피 뇌염엔 약도 없다지만 그래도 의사는 불렀어야지 무얼 했냐고 화를 내니 아르소나는 뭐라 변명을 늘어놓았다. 

이미 의술이 도움이 되기엔 늦은 것 같으니 이쯤 해두겠네. 그래, 그건 그렇고 탈은 어디에 있나?

시네스트로는 아예 이 집에 없는 모양이었다. 아빈은 하마터면 자신의 오랜 친구를 그의 시종 앞에서 욕보일 뻔했다. 

 

 

47

 

아빈은 성찬의식을 했고 환자 곁에 붙어앉아 몇시간에 걸친 기도를 했다. 효험이 있었는지, 아니면 죽기 직전에 선명하게 의식이 돌아오는 것인지 자정무렵 환자가 눈을 떴다. 그는 자신의 성스러운 복장과 목에 걸린 십자가를 오래도록 바라보았다. 그러고도 한참이 지나서야 할은 옷 주인이 누구인지 확인할 생각을 했고 그게 아빈, 그러니까 자신을 시네스트로에게 시집보낸 장본인임을 알아차리자 눈물을 터뜨렸다. 

부디 제가 그를 사랑하게 해주세요. 선을 넘을 용기를 주세요. 그게 아니라면 차라리 눈이 멀어 아무것도 보이지 않게 해주세요. 

 

왜 절 사랑해주지 않는 사람에게 보내셨나요?

그 흐느낌을 듣고 아빈이 뭐라고 할 수 있었겠는가?

 

 

48

 

시네스트로는 새벽이 다 되어서야, 할의 몸에 꼭 알맞는 검은색 관과 함께 나타났다. 아빈은 그 냉정함에 혀를 내두르며 탄식했다.

 

 

49

 

맙소사, 이 친구야, 자네 먼젓번에 결혼했을 때의 기억은 모조리 잊은 겐가! 숙녀는 그렇게 대하는 게 아닐세. 관짝이 아니라 어울리는 자리에 놔두고 날마다 문질러 닦아줘야지!

시네스트로가 한심한 비유라며 코웃음을 쳤다. 

하긴, 자네도 정부를 둘이나 두고 아들까지 하나 봤으니 이 문제에 대해서 조언할 자격이 있지. 

나의 오랜 자랑이여, 부디 이 말만큼은 꼭 기억해주게. 자네가 굳이 장례식 이야기를 꺼냈으니 말이네만, 나는 저 애가 제 아비를 잃고 장례식을 치르던 날 밤에도 함께 있었네. 제 아비가 지뢰를 잘못 밟아 눈앞에서 터져 죽는 걸 본 열 살짜리 아이의 심경이 어땠을 거라고 생각하는가? 어쩔줄 모르고 마냥 울고만 있었을 거라고 생각했다면 자네는 틀렸네. 그애는 분노하고 있었어. 마치 자네처럼 말일세. 그렇다고 해서 어디 그애가 지금 자네마냥 그 속으로 도피했을 것 같은가? 아닐세, 나는 그때 가장 큰 두려움을 이겨낼 위대한 자질을 읽었네. 내가 굳이 그애를 자네에게 소개시켜줬던 것도 그래서였네. 자네라면, 내가 가장 신뢰하는 자네라면 분명 그 자질을 읽고 내가 기대하는 것 이상의 재목으로 키워낼 거라고 믿었지. 

하지만 사과하지, 내가 틀렸네. 자네는 저 애에게 아까운 사람이야. 그리고 이 말도 귀에 들어오지 않는다면, 자네식으로 한마디만 더 하겠네. 오메가가 한을 품으면 무서운 법일세, 특히 저 애처럼 빼어난 미인이라면 더더욱!

 

50

 

아빈이 화를 내며 나간 이후 시네스트로는 뿌리가 돋은 것처럼 미동도 없이 그 자리에 서있었다. 그는 귀에도 나무껍질이 돋은 것처럼 어떤 말에도 반응하지 않았다. 겨울잠을 자는 곰처럼 관 옆에 서서 그 안을 들여다보다가, 첫번째 아내도 이 안에 담아 내보냈는데 두번째 아내마저 또 여기 실어서 내보낼 수는 없다는 생각을 했다.

\---8---

 

51

 

아주 얇고 가벼운 것이 밀랍 촛농처럼 시네스트로의 몸에 톡, 톡, 떨어져 스며들었다. 그것들이 신경을 좀먹으며 심장까지 파고들어가 속살을 뜯어먹을 때마다 무언가가 가늘게 끊어지는 소리가 들렸다.

 

52

 

예상과는 달리 아내는 밤을 살아서 넘겼다. 여전히 하루 중 20시간을 잠으로 보냈으나 느릿하게 열도 떨어졌다. 다만 악몽을 꾸는지 이따금씩 헛소리를 했다. 아빈이 매일 붙어있을 수는 없고 달리 달래줄 사람도 없어서 시네스트로가 밤잠만큼은 아내와 함께했다. 환자와 같은 침대에 누울 수는 없는 노릇이었으니 침대 옆 소파에서 잠깐 쪽잠을 잤다. 죽든 살아나든 그건 아내의 의지력에 달린 문제였으니 그가 관여할 수 있는 바가 아니었지만 오히려 그런 만큼 아내에게 해줄 것이라곤 같은 공간에서 시간을 보내는 것뿐이었다. 잠결에 아내가 제 이름을 부르면 일어나 손을 잡아주고, 때로는 아예 옆에 들어가 눕기도 하면 아내의 표정이 조금이나마 밝아졌다. 간혹 아내가 제 이름을 부르며 저주를 함께 내뱉는 게 약간 듣기에 거슬릴 뿐이었다. 

팔 혹은 다리가 저려 참기 힘들어지는 날이면 스트레칭을 좀 하다 새벽에 손님방에 올라가서 잤다. 제발 굳이 수고하시지 마시고 편하게 주무시라는 아르소나의 말을 마냥 흘려넘기기 어려웠기 때문이다. 그 방의 침대에 누워 하녀가 미리 덥혀둔 이불 속에서 있을 리 없는 사람의 온기를 좆다보면 어느순간, 그는 지난번의 기억을 더듬고 있었다. 

아린 역시 고열에 시달렸다. 산파는 산욕열이라고 했다. 며칠 전까지 그렇게 건강했던 사람이 낳을 때부터 산통으로 하루가 넘게 고생하더니 피까지 과도하게 흘리고 나서는 열이 올라 침대를 뜨지 못했다. 그래도 처음 며칠은 오한과 복통에 시달렸어도 제법 씩씩했으나 아이는 탯줄에 목이 감겨 죽어서 나왔다는 말을 기어이 아르소나한테서 전해듣고 나서는 삶의 의지마저 놓아버렸다고 들었다. 그 일련의 일이 일어나는 동안 시네스트로는 묵묵히 이름조차 지어주지 못한 제 아이의 장례를 준비했다. 출산에 관련된 민감한 병이라는 이유로 아린이 누워있는 침실에 출입하는 것이 허락되지 않았기 때문이다. 그가 집의 주인이었고 산파는 그저 일개 객이었으나 당시 집에서 산파의 조치는 절대적이었다. 그런 산파의 곁에서 아린의 시중을 들던 아르소나는 2인자쯤 되었다. 슬픔에 젖은 아린이 본딩마저 닫아걸었기에 시네스트로는 아르소나가 산파와 아린과 그 사이를 돌아다니며 전달하는 말이 아니고서는 저 굳게 닫힌 문 안에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알 수가 없었다. 

그 피말리는 몇주동안 시네스트로를 괴롭힌 문제는 아내의 단념이 아니라 관을 몇 개 준비해야하느냐였다. 나중에라도 쓸 수 있으니 두 개를 주문하라는 조언이 있었지만 시네스트로는 작은 아이의 것 하나면 충분하다고 생각했다. 그러나 아린은 죽었다. 사람이 죽었는데 당장 준비된 관이 없어 예법대로 일을 치르지 못하고 며칠을 침대 위에 가만 내버려둬야 했다. 그는 사랑하는 사람이 관 속에서 썩어가는 것과 침대위에서 썩어가는 것 중 어느 것이 더 보기 괴로운지 고를 수가 없었다. 사람의 영혼이 육체를 떠나가는 문제에 관한 한 그는 문외한이었고, 남은 절차는 아직 숨이 다하지 않은 자들의 사소한 문제에 불과했다. 살아생전에 모든 것을 결정해놓고서 미리 반복해서 본다면 그래도 좀 더 현명하게 결정할 수 있지 않을까. 

사랑하는 그의 아린 수르는 조금 늦게 가족묘지에 묻혔다. 오월의 산뜻한 햇살이 바람과 함께 일렁이는 날이었다. 그는 그녀가 생전에 좋아했던, 말려도 향이 오래 남는 허브며 꽃들을 관 안팎에 가득 넣고 또 뿌렸다. 꽃이 바다처럼 가득한 곳에서 헤엄쳐보고 싶어. 그게 그녀의 소원이었다. 남편의 예로 흙을 한 삽 퍼다 관에 뿌리며 그녀가 외롭지 않도록 제 영혼을 함께 던졌다.

바람을 탄 빗줄기가 열린 창을 넘어 흘러들어와 그의 몸에 후둑후둑 떨어졌다. 일어나 창을 닫는 대신 그는 양쪽 귀를 손으로 틀어막고 제 몸에서 피가 흐르는 소리를 들었다. 아빈은 아내를 그애라고 불렀다. 그의 말대로 아내는 어린애였다. 몸만 자랐지 집에 갇혀 세상물정을 모르고 글조차도 읽지 못하는 무식한 오메가였다. 그렇지, 사이클도 터지지 않아 본딩조차 모르는 것을. 시네스트로는 길을 돌아오며 아내의 무덤 위치로 점찍어뒀던 곳을 떠올렸다. 본딩이 되지 않았으니 정식 아내로 인정받을 수도 없어 자기가 장차 묻힐 자리에서 멀리 떨어진, 자기조차 이름을 들어보지 못한 먼 조상들의 자리 어딘가를 뒤지다가 찾아낸 모퉁이였다. 느릅나무의 그늘이 드리워 시원하다고 생각했었다. 두 번째 아내는 그 아래에서 홀로 사그라들어도 좋다는 말인가? 아직 숨이 붙어있을 때부터 거기 놓아두기로 마음먹고 자주 방문하면, 그게 아린보다 덜 슬프고 덜 불안하단 말인가?

비를 맞으니 절로 기침이 나 무심코 이마에 손을 얹어봤다가, 아직 차가운 것에 안도했다. 시네스트로는 다시 아내의 곁으로 돌아가기로 했다.

 

53

 

그러나 그의 영혼이 이미 그의 곁에 없고 아내가 무엇을 바랐는지 모르니 두번째 아내가 죽으면 시네스트로는 더는 넣어줄 것이 없었다. 그래서, 그렇게 매달리던 대로 모든 준비를 갖춘 것만 같았는데도 시네스트로는 불행했다. 

 

54

 

시네스트로는 침실 문을 열었다. 아멜리아가 구석에 있는 낡은 의자에서 졸고 있었다. 장작불에 그늘진 아내의 눈은 감겨 있었다. 쉬이이, 여기서부턴 내가 할테니 그만 나가보거라. 그는 아멜리아를 내보내고 침대 반대편에 걸터앉았다. 집을 하루 비운 사이에 아내는 많이 야위었다. 새빨간 입술도 바싹 말라 갈라졌다. 뭐가 그렇게 필요했기에, 혹은 필요없었기에 그 며칠만에 죽음의 문턱까지 줄달음질했을까. 피안에는 네가 원하는 것이 있더냐. 마음이 이어져있지 않으니 물어볼 수가 없었다. 이 열을 내리게 할 수 있었다면 어깨라도 쥐고 흔들며 물어봤을텐데 약이 없으니 깨울 수도 없었다. 

아내가 원하는 것이 제 손길일까봐 차마 아내를 만질 수가 없었다. 받는 순간 고이 접어서는 펼쳐보지도 뒤를 돌아보지도 않고 저 멀리 건너가버릴까봐 잡을 수가 없었다. 하지만 물끄러미 보기만 했다간 아내는 사공에게 건넬 두 잎의 동전조차 없이 여정을 떠날 터였다. 시네스트로는 병든 아내의 이마에 손을 얹었다. 뜨거운 이마가 봉긋했다. 네 이마는 이렇게 생겼구나. 마치 처음 보았다는 듯 그 굴곡을 오래도록 어루만지다가, 손을 귓가로 내려 옆얼굴을 살짝 잡고선 이마에 입을 맞추었다. 아내의 밭은 숨결이 그의 몸에 닿으려다가 닿지 못하고 흩어졌다. 그걸 제가 도로 주워다 줄 수 있다는 양 그는 아내의 콧잔등에 다시 입을 댔다. 나머지 손도 얼굴에 대곤 열기운에 발갛게 달아오른 볼을 쓸었다. 네가 숨을 이렇게 옅게 들이쉬는지 이제서야 알았다. 문득 시네스트로는 잊고 있었던 지난밤의 일을 기억해냈다. 그때 그는 아내에 대해 아는 게 없기에, 영원히 아내를 이해할 수 없을 거라고, 아니면 그 비슷하게 생각했었다. 왜 그걸 새카맣게 잊고 있었을까. 그는 그때의 무력감을 다시금 느꼈다. 너와 함께 강산이 바뀌는 모습을 보았는데 나는 아는 것이 없다. 줄 것도 없다. 그것만큼은 밖에서 혼자 구할 수가 없다. 내가 무얼 주면 좋겠느냐. 우연이었는지 아내가 한숨을 쉬려 입을 열었다. 시네스트로는 아내의 턱을 쥐고 부드럽게 키스했다. 아내가 앓는 소리를 냈다.

 

55

 

관까지 놓아두고서 시네스트로는 다음 일을 준비하지 못했다. 기껏해야 아르소나를 불러 아내가 가장 좋아하던 옷이 무엇이냐 물어봤을 뿐이다. 아르소나는 한참을 머뭇대다 그 몰래 입고 도망나가던 승마복이라고 대답했다. 그 말에 시네스트로는 한참을 웃었다. 곁에 말을 죽여 묻어줘야겠구나! 에그머니나, 그 말에 걸맞는 운명이기는 해도 야만적인 풍습이라며 아르소나가 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 

그래, 어디서 그 옷을 구해왔지?

아내에게 승마복을 맞춰준 기억이 없었다. 하긴, 머릿속에 뭐가 들어있겠냐마는 이번엔 정말로 짚이는 바가 없었다. 아르소나는 그의 눈치를 보더니 아내를 혼내달라는 듯 단호하게 말했다.

어느날 금지된 층 옷장에서 아린 아기씨께서 어릴적 입으셨던 걸 꺼내오셨지 뭐에요! 제가 몇 번을 말렸는지 모른답니다. 주인님께서 아시면 경을 치실 거라구 말예요. 어차피 아무도 입지 않는 옷인데 왜 자기라도 입고 다니면 안되냐고 따박따박 따지시기에, 아린 아기씨의 유품이라고 똑똑히 말해두었답니다. 어디 마님께서 그분의 은총에 비할 바가 되냐구요! 맙소사, 그렇게 사정했는데도 입을 댓발이나 내미시구선 굳이 입고다니시지 뭐에요. 다리도 안맞아 맨살이 한 뼘은 보일텐데두....

옷은 입게 내버려뒀어도 그 일이 있고나서 그 층만큼은 못올라다니게 확실히 조치를 취해놨다고, 아르소나는 자랑스럽게 말했다. 시네스트로는 그게 몇 년 전이냐고 물었다. 아내가 열다섯살이 되던 해의 해묵은 얘기였다. 그즈음의 일이라면, 아내가 자신의 과거사로 귀찮게 하는 횟수가 적어져 일하기 편했던 것밖에는 기억나지 않았다.

그때부터 입었으면 옷이 많이 낡았겠구나. 

아무렴요, 그 아까운 걸 어찌나 험하게 입고 다니시는지.....어떻게 되었는지 직접 보시면 속상하실 거에요.

굳이 가져오라 분부하고나서 봤더니, 아닌 게 아니라 정말로 덧대고 기운 흔적이 옷에 가득해 원래 형체를 알아볼 수 없을 지경이었다. 오메가라고만 생각했는데 천상 사내애가 아닌가. 화를 내는 대신 그는 다시금 웃어제꼈다. 

나리두 참......어디서 돈이 났는진 몰라도 시장까지 도망나가서는 불쌍하답시고 도축장에서 반병신 조랑말을 사오신 이야기를 들으면 다시 마음의 갈피가 잡히실 거에요. 

할이 타고다닌다던 말이 바로 그 '다리병신 조랑말'이었다. 마구간에 말이 세 필이나 더 있는데 왜 그걸 타고 다니는지, 차라리 새 옷을 사지 왜 애초에 그 말을 사가지고 왔는지 아르소나는 도통 이해할 수가 없다고 했다. 그녀를 보내고 나서 시네스트로는 직접 그 조랑말을 보러 갔다. 마구간지기에게 물어보니 다리는 도축되기 전 칼이 조금 베여 상처가 났을 뿐이고, 원래는 둘치에 늙기까지 해 버려진 말이었다. 그는 그 볼품없는 말의 갈기를 쓸었다. 주제에 성질머리가 있어 하마터면 물릴 뻔했다. 하여간 사람 손을 타는 것들은 제 주인을 닮는 거라고 쓸데없는 생각을 하다가, 아내의 초라한 승마복이 생각이 나 시내 양장점에 가 옷을 한 벌 맞췄다. 입힐 때 입히더라도 그런 누더기를 몸에 꿰고서 장사지낼 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 체면이 안서지 않는가. 

 

56

 

그런 일들로 시네스트로가 낮에 바삐 움직이는 동안 할은 천천히 나았다. 깨어있는 시간이 길어졌고 한 숟가락씩 밥을 더 삼키게 되었다. 하지만 여전히 초저녁이면 눈이 가물가물해 해가 지기도 전에 까무룩 잠이 들어 한낮이나 되어서야 겨우 눈을 떴기에, 시네스트로가 밤중에 그를 찾는다는 사실을 알지 못했다. 그에게 친절하게 그 사실을 일깨워줄 사람도 없었다. 할도 굳이 물어보려 하지 않았다. 몸은 회복되어도 마음만큼은 상처입은 그대로여서, 할은 제 남편이 야속했고 한번도 보러와주지 않는 남편을 속으로 흉보다가 감히 그를 욕하는 자신이 미워 베개에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 그러다 해가 지고 잠이 들 때쯤, 시네스트로가 들어와 아내의 몸을 바로 뉘었다.


	5. Chapter 5

\---9---

 

57

 

앓으면서, 할은 악몽을 꾸었다. 조각난 뼈와 살점들이 민달팽이처럼 꾸역꾸역 먼 길을 기어와 그의 몸에 엉겨붙는 꿈이었다. 손을 허우적거리다보면 어느새 그 역겨운 잔해들이 아버지의 유해였음을 자각하게 되어 쉽사리 떼어낼 수도 없었다. 그의 다리를 타고 올라오며, 아버지이나 아버지가 아닌 그것은 그에게 끊임없이 속삭였다. 억울해할 것 없다, 다 네 잘못인 걸. 내가 어떻게 죽었는지 기억하고 있겠지? 모를 리가 없었다. 자신이 부탁하지만 않았더라면 아버지는 그곳에 가시지 않았을 것이다. 금방이라도 다리 힘이 풀려버릴 것만 같은 기분을 견뎌내며 할은 몰랐다고, 죄송하다고 빌었다. 아버지는 할의 머리를 향해 맹렬히 기어오르며 비웃었다.  
관심을 기울이지 않아 몰랐다는 말이 충분한 변명이 될 거라 생각한다면 지금 당장 내 몸이 어떻게 됐는지 보라고 말이다. 

그즈음 데굴데굴 굴러와 자신의 발을 톡톡 건드리던 눈동자의 시선은 그이를 닮은 듯도 했다. 

시네스트로가 자기 옆에 있다는 확신이 든 밤도 있었다. 어차피 공기만 잡히리라는 걸 알면서도 손을 뻗었을 때 크고 굳은살박힌 학자의 손이 다정하게 맞잡아줬다고 믿어버릴 뻔한 적도 있었다. 끌어안으면 제 한숨이 아니라 단단한 가슴이 느껴질 것만 같아 충동을 이기지 못하고 안겨 어리광을 부린 때도 있었다. 그런 밤이 지나고나면 할은 늘 스스로가 비참했다. 현실은 낮에 일어났다. 낮에 그가 자신을 찾지 않으니 아파 사경을 헤메는 순간에조차 그의 사랑을 받을 수 없는 이것이 바로 제 처지인데도 끊임없이 주제넘게 그 이상을 바라는 자신이 한심했다. 낮에 그렇게 독해지자고 마음을 먹는데도 막상 그런 환상에 잠기는 순간이면 그의 애정을 갈구하고 마는 제 의지가 나약하게만 보였다. 할은 자주 울었고 자주 죽음을 생각했다.

구체적으로 손목을 긋고 싶다거나 창밖에 몸을 던지고 싶다고 생각한 적은 없었다. 자살충동은 막연한 이미지로 그의 앞에 턱하니 나타났다. 침대에 누워 천장을 올라다보면 보이는 거꾸로 올라붙은 아버지의 시체덩어리, 그 고기덩어리가 중력에 이끌려 천천히 하나씩 제 목 위로 떨어지는 감촉, 눈에 맞아 시야가 흐려지고 코에 맞아 숨이 멎는 느낌, 이러다 곧 어떻게 되어버리고 말 거라는 불분명한 확신에 확 돌아누웠을 때 보이는 세수대야, 침대에서 굴러떨어져 무릎이 멍들도록 넘어지길 반복하고나서 기어이 그 대야를 잡고 안을 들여다보면 온통 피뿐이었다. 보고 있는 동안에는 그게 피인 줄도 몰라 허겁지겁 머리를 담그면 온몸이 그 속으로 빨려들어가는 듯했다. 그 좁고 깊은 공간이 익숙해 바닥에 몸을 태아처럼 둥글게 대고 누우면 등에 차가운 물건이 와닿았다. 길고 뾰족한 것이 칼이었는데 피 웅덩이 속이라 잡아도 보이질 않으니 확인할 도리가 없었다. 

그러면, 아버지가 귓가에 대고 속삭였다,

모르는 게 죄가 아님을 지금이라도 증명해보이라고.

할은 그때가 칼로 자신을 찔러야 할 순간임을 알았다. 

 

 

58

 

마님!

아멜리아는 달렸다. 여주인이 또다시 자살기도를 했다. 항상 제가 지켜보고만 있을 수는 없는 노릇인데 조금만 눈을 돌리면 스스로 물고문을 하시니 큰일이었다. 일이 이렇게 커질 줄 알았더라면 진작에 그때 조금 귀찮더라도 물을 덥혀왔을 것을, 절대 밖에 혼자 두지 않았을 것을, 아멜리아는 후회했다. 감기기운이었으니 좀 앓다 마실 줄 알았지 집안 사정도 주인님의 바깥 일도 마님의 심신건강도 급속도로 나빠질 줄이야 누가 상상이나 했겠는가. 어차피 제 몸뚱이도 아니니 조금은 괴롭혀도 좋다고 생각했을 뿐이었다, 매번 일을 똑바로 처리하지 못하셔서 제가 대신 혼나니까 심통이 나서. 그러나 제가 두 배로 세게 맞을 지언정 사람이 이지경으로 아파서는 안 되었다. 아차피 불러봐야 이 병엔 약도 없는데다 바깥에 상태가 알려지면 일이 커진다는 이유로 의사조차 부르지 못하는 수모를 겪어서도 안 되었다. 그렇게 호되게 당하실 만큼 잘못하신 적도 없는데. 아멜리아는 황급히 여주인의 머리를 물에서 끌어냈고 여주인이 몸을 떨며 기침했다.

마님, 정신이 좀 드셔요?

여주인은 고개를 가누지 못했다. 사슴같은 목이 조금 돌아가는 듯하더니 이내 도로 픽 쓰러졌다. 아멜리아는 어쩔 줄을 모르고 여주인의 머리를 끌어안았다. 죄송해요, 제가 잘못했어요, 죽지 마셔요, 마님 실은 좋은 분이셔요, 왜 미안하시다면서 맨날 과자도 챙겨주셨잖아요, 저번에 주신 생강쿠키 아직도 먹고 있어요, 정신없이 말하다보니 어느새 눈물이 흘러 여주인의 옆얼굴에 후드득 떨어졌다. 그게 뭔 자극이라도 되었는지 여주인이 퍼뜩 놀라 작게 경련했다. 

천장을, 천장을 없애줘.

아멜리아는 무슨 소리인지 알아들을 도리가 없었다.

천으로 가려드려요?

부셔서 없애줘, 아니, 밖으로 내보내줘, 천장이 있으면 견딜 수가 없어.

저번에두 밖에 나가셨다가 이 사단이 나시구선 무슨 말씀이셔요, 얼른 몸이 나으셔야 밖에두 나가시구 그 좋아하는 말두 타시구 주인어른 돌아온다는 소리에 몰래 집안으로 숨어들어와서 부리나케 옷 갈아입으시구 하시지요.

여주인은 아멜리아의 말이 들리지 않는 듯 몸부림을 쳤다. 

천장이 싫어, 차라리 별이 보고 싶어. 별을 보고 눕게 해줘. 

아멜리아가 할 수 있는 것이라곤 그저 마님도 놀란 제 마음도 진정이 될 때까지 마님을 끌어안고 있는 것뿐이었다. 

 

59

 

마님이 계속 천장을 반복해서 중얼거리는 것이 마음에 걸린 아멜리아는 저녁때 주인이 교대를 하기위해 들어왔을 때 슬쩍 천장 얘기를 꺼냈다. 여주인이 자꾸만 죽고 싶어 한다는 사실까지 주인에게 알려야 하는지 아멜리아는 몇번이고 고민했다. 하지만 제 주인은 여주인의 운명을 예감이라도 한 듯 관까지 갖다놓고 사람이 죽기만을 손꼽아 기다리는 무정한 양반이라 도저히 말이 입에서 떨어지지가 않았다. 혹시나 말을 듣고선 옳다구나 싶어 자살로 위장해 쥐도새도 모르게 없애버릴까 겁이 났다. 오늘에서야 천장 이야기를 꺼낸 것도 도저히 제 선에선 해결이 되지 않는 문제 같아 겨우겨우 용기를 낸 결과였다. 하인들 모두가 원래 열이란 게 골을 태워버리는 거라며 심드렁하게 뭐 그런 헛소리로 주인까지 귀찮게 하냐고 말렸던 것이다. 

천장을? 

주인은 의아한듯 되물었으나 더이상 캐묻지는 않았다. 주인이 묻지도 않는 말을 더이상 길게 할 수는 없었다. 고민한 것이 무색하게도 아멜리아는 결국 할이 별을 보고 싶어했다던 대목까지도 털어놓을 수 없었다. 기껏해야 오늘은 병환이 조금 심했으니 조심하시라는 당부로 제 심경을 간단하게 줄였을 뿐이었다. 

알았으니 나가보거라.

아멜리아는 주인이 독심술이라도 배워놨길 비는 수밖에 없었다.

 

60

 

침대가 조금 흔들리기에 누가 들어왔다는 것을 알았다. 아멜리아가 제 상태를 확인하러 왔나보다 싶었지만 여자의 부드러운 손길이 아니라 거칠고 투박한 몸짓이 제 가슴께에 얹혀지는 걸 느끼고서 자신이 또다시 밤마다 찾아오는 환각을 보고 있음을 알았다. 누가 자신의 인형이라도 만들어놓고 찌르는 것만 같았다. 그런 게 아니고서야 어떻게 낮에도 밤에도 귀신에 시달린단 말인가. 제가 죽어야 끝이 날 문제같았다. 할은 버릇처럼 죽음을 곱씹었다. 약해진 정신을 타고 아직 물러나지 않은 아버지의 숨결이 끈적하게 들러붙었다. 소리를 내어 앓으니 몽상 속 그가 가슴팍을 토닥였다. 그게 지긋지긋해서, 할은 처음으로 손길을 뿌리쳤다.

저리 꺼져! 

몸을 억지로 일으켜 침대 저쪽 구석으로 기어가니 그가 대번에 따라와 또다시 자신 앞에 섰다. 

천장에서 뭐가 보이지?

그 짧은 순간 할은 천장에 붙은 살점이 아버지가 아니라 시네스트로인 것을 상상했다. 한번 떠올려보니 금세 실은 아버지가 아니고 원래부터 그이가 아니었던가 싶었다. 자신을 옥죄고, 사지로 밀어놓고, 앞도 뒤도 없는데 마냥 증명만 요구하는 꼴이 분명 제 남편이었다. 그래, 그런 괴물이 아버지였을 리 없다. 아버지였다면 언제고 자신을 사랑했을 것이다. 숨이 거칠어졌다. 머리를 얻어맞은 것만 같았다. 낮과 밤이 섞여들었다. 이미 내려갈 곳이 없는데 더욱 깊은 곳으로 밟혀들어가고 있었다. 

천장에 있는 게 보이겠지. 

할은 저항했다. 이제는 정신을 차려야만 했다. 언제까지고 환각만 보다 조용히 미쳐갈 수는 없었다. 벗어나야만 해, 그 일념 하나로 할은 베게를 환영에게 던지며 뒤로 기었다. 아슬아슬하게 침대 끝이라 침대헤드를 쥐고서 간신히 떨어지는 것만큼은 면했다. 그렇게 가라고 했는데도 환각은 떨어질 줄 모르고 그를 따라붙었다. 손이 어깨를 움켜쥐자 할은 숨을 급히 들이키며 또다시 달아났다. 당신이 싫어! 저리 가! 숨이 차오르도록 달려도 귀끝에선 자신을 따라오는 발소리가 멎질 않았다. 대체 왜, 왜 이리도 가혹하게 몰아붙이는지, 내버려두면 안되는지, 할은 방향도 목적지도 없이 무작정 환영으로부터 도망쳤다. 후들후들 떨리는 다리로 계단을 두 개씩 뛰어내려다가 끝부분에서 구르고야 말았다. 시야가 잠깐 뒤집혔을 때 머리 꼭대기에 관이 달려있는 것이 얼핏 보였다. 어디를 가도 환각에게서 벗어날 수 없는 것에 절망하면서도 한편으론 그 작고 아늑한 공간에 눕고 싶어 손을 뻗었다. 그러나 허깨비일 게 분명한 것에게 등이 억지로 잡혀 관에서 멀어졌다. 

천장엔 아무도 없어......당신도 아니고 아버지도 아니야, 그러니 제발 날 놔줘.

할은 그의 품에 억지로 안긴 채 흐느꼈다.

 

\----10----

 

61

 

 

여주인에게는 집안을 정처없이 헤메는 새로운 버릇이 생겼다. 반쯤 자고 있든 깨어있든 정신이 멀쩡하든 헛것을 보고 있든 여주인은 얇은 잠옷 하나만 입은 채 멍한 눈으로 느릿느릿 복도를 거닐다가 가끔 방문을 열었다. 눈앞에 사람이 지나가도 알아보질 못했고 햇볕이 얼굴에 내리쬐어도 아침인 줄을 알질 못했으니 살아도 산 사람이 아니었다. 작은 발자국 소리에도 소스라치게 놀라 쫒기는 사람처럼 미친듯이 달리다 제풀에 지쳐 고꾸라지는 모습을 보고서야 아멜리아는 여주인이 그래도 소리정도는 들을 수 있다는 걸 알았다. 

마님, 식사하셔야죠! 주인님께서 기다리고 계셔요!

아무리 불러도 부르는 소리에 좀처럼 대답을 안 하는 걸로 보아 확신할 수는 없었지만 말이다. 여주인이 말을 하는 경우는 오직 혼잣말을 중얼거릴 때뿐이었다. 여주인은 자주 헛것을 보았다. 그야 앓고나서부터 쭉 보아왔으니 놀랄 것도 없었지만 날이 갈수록 빈도와 강도가 세지는 듯했다. 정신도 온전치 못한 사람을 혼자 두는 게 마음에 걸려 몰래 뒤를 밟으면, 자주 우뚝 멈춰서서 숨을 들이켰고 몸을 벌벌 떨었다. 전처럼 천장만 보고서 놀라는 것도 아니었다. 발밑에서 찬물이 차오르기라도 하는 양 양쪽 발을 번갈아가며 바닥에 대는가 하면 벽에 멀쩡하게 걸린 그림을 보고서도 '그녀'의 것이라며 움찔움찔 멀어졌다. 

그럴 때에 대체 뭐가 보이시는 거냐고 묻는 건 금기사항이었다. 있긴 뭐가 있냐며 역정을 내다가도 금세 돌변해 이 집 자체를 견딜 수 없다는 요지의 긴 넋두리를 늘어놓다가 결국엔 살려달라고, 내보내달라고 무릎꿇고 애원하는 난감한 꼴로 끝났던 것이다. 집이 더이상 즐거운 공간이 아니시라니 딱하기 그지없었지만 일개 시종인인 제가 뭘 어찌 해드릴 수는 없는 형편이었다. 

'안주인은 본래 집과 운명을 같이 해야 하는 거야. 이 가문이 몇 대조서부터 이 땅에 발을 딛고 살아왔는지 아니? 이 집을 거쳐간 수없이 많은 다른 안주인들도 똑같은 무게의 짐을 어깨에 얹고서 버텨내신 거라고. 그정도 중압감도 버텨낼 수 없는 인물이라면 존경할 가치도 없다.'

아르소나가 몇 번 공공연하게 다녔던 이야기도 었었다. 아르소나는 여주인이 완벽히 회복하긴 그른 거라고 모두들 암묵적으로 합의한 뒤로 도리어 고개를 빳빳하게 들고 다녔다. 자신은 일치감치 여주인이 형편없음을 알아보고 혼담이 오가던 시절서부터 이 결혼을 뜯어말려 왔었다고 했다. 그런데 가끔은 하늘도 실수를 하는 법이라 그 현명하신 주인님께서 주교의 사탕발림에 넘어가는 바람에 그만 저런 반푼이가 집안에 들어오고 말았다는 것이다. 아르소나보다 더 오래 일한 사람은 없었으니 진위여부야 아르소나 혼자서만 알 일이지만 아멜리아의 개인적인 의견으론 주제넘은 생각이었다. 우선 주교님부터가 절대 사람을 잘못 보실 분이 아니었다. 그 분이 뭐라고 했던가, 온 집이 쩌렁쩌렁 울리도록 큰 목소리로 마님의 본바탕이 훌륭하다고 하지 않았던가. 제가 안주인을 아프게 했다는 죄책감에서라도 아멜리아는 여주인의 선함을 믿어주면 나아질 거라는 주교님의 말을 믿고 싶었다. 제 얄팍한 의지력으로 일이 해결될지는 두고봐야 알겠지만 말이다. 

먹고 싶지 않아.

식사시간을 한참이나 넘기고서야 여주인이 입을 열었다. 남의 말에 반응할 정도로 기력이 좋다니 좋은 신호였다. 눈치를 보다가 적당히 두꺼운 숄을 둘러드렸더니 화들짝 놀라지 않고 얌전히 앉아계시는 걸 보니 헛것에 시달리지도 않는 모양이었다. 드문 날이었다. 아멜리아는 주인님의 얼굴을 견뎌낼 정도로 정신이 명료할지도 모른다고 생각했다.

아직 식탁에 앉아 신문을 읽고 계실텐데 그래두 싫으셔요?

조심스럽게, 주어는 생략한 채 말을 던지자 여주인은 몸서리쳤다. 

그래서 싫어.

전에는 같이 아침식사 하시는 게 소원이라구 맨날 불평하셨잖아요.

역겨워.

대답이 점점 짧아지는 걸 보니 더이상 귀찮게 해선 안될 모양이었다. 아멜리아는 어깨를 으쓱하고선 화장대를 마저 정리했다. 뒤에서 자길 지켜보는 시선이 한참이나 느껴지다가, 여주인이 문득 입을 열었다.

그이는 여전히 날 보러오지 않니?

하고 싶은 말이 많았다. 그야 마님께서 주인님 얼굴만 봐도 오줌을 지리시거나 귀며 코를 쥐어 뜯으려고 난동을 피우시니까 감히 엄두를 못내시는 거죠! 그것도 아니면 아예 없는 사람처럼 알아보지도 못하시면서! 주인님께서 주무실 때 몰래 찾아가두 실수로 인기척이라두 내시면 금세 고양이를 만난 쥐처럼 잔뜩 웅크리구선 살려달라고, 내버려두라고 날이 새도록 우시잖아요! 제 주제에 감히 그런 말을 있는 대로 뱉을 수는 없는 노릇이었다.

마님께서 얼른 병마를 이겨내셔야 자주 찾구 그러시지요. 오늘은 기침이 좀 어떠셔요? 식사는 싫으시다니 테라스에 앉아계시면 제가 다과를 좀 가져오라구 부탁할게요. 

여주인은 천천히 일어났다. 걸음걸이가 간만에 씩씩한 걸 보고 아멜리아는 정말로, 잠깐이라면, 옆옆방에 있을 안나를 불러올 정도라면 혼자 둬도 될 거라고 생각했다. 정신도 온전치 못한 불쌍한 사람이 가봐야 얼마나 멀리 갈 것이며, 얼마나 큰 일을 하겠는가?

 

 

62

 

 

자리에서 일어난 할은 테라스로 가는 대신 윗층으로 올라갔다. 그녀가 쓰던 층이라 자신은 흔적을 남겨서도 안된다던 바로 그 층이었다. 올라가는 길이 지뢰의 흔적으로 패이고 피로 얼룩졌다. 계단을 한 칸 올라갈 때마다 발목 언저리에서 노란 진물이 찰박거렸다. 천장에서 익숙한 살점이, 뇌수가 정수리며 어깨로 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 귓가에서 아버지인지 남편인지의 목소리가 시끄럽게 말을 걸었다. 마지막 칸을 남겨두고서 할은 잠시 머뭇거렸다. 이 앞을 지나면 곧장 선 너머라는 걸 알았기 때문이다. 발을 딛는데는 얼마 걸리지 않았다. 샛노란 색으로 불길하게 빛나는 괴물이 관 안쪽에서 저를 맞이하기 위해 아가리를 쩍 벌렸다. 뛰어들기 직전에, 할은 다시 한 번 망설였다.

그이는 정말로 절 한 번도 찾지 않았나요?

남편이 비웃었다.

당신이 죽는다면 관 앞에는 서있겠지. 

몸을 던질 용기가 났다.

 

 

63

 

테라스는 비어 있었다.

마님! 

제기랄, 멍청하긴, 다시는 실수하지 않겠다고 마음먹었는데.

마님! 어디계셔요? 

때맞춰 불어온 바람이 음산하기 짝이 없어서, 아멜리아는 부르르 떨었다. 바람이 아니라 자길 바짝 노려보는 용의 콧바람을 맞은 것만 같았다. 어디 멀리 가시진 않았을 거라고 애써 마음을 가라앉혔다. 혹시 뛰었다가 또 놀래킬까봐 조심조심 걷는 발걸음이 상황에 어울리지 않아 우스꽝스러웠다. 

 

64

 

 

병을 앓고 난 이래 아내는 쭉 다른 사람이 되어갔다. 모르는 사람, 하인들이 이야기 하는 것과도 다른 사람, 아무리 이해하려고 노력해도 절대 그 머리속에 뭐가 들었는지 감이 잡히지 않는 사람. 그토록 순종적이었던 아내가 왜 그날밤 돌변해 그의 손길을 밀쳐냈는지 시네스트로는 납득할만한 설명을 찾아내지 못했다. 그동안 매정했던 것 같아 다정하게 대해준 것 같은데도 왜 자신의 존재조차 못견뎌 미쳐가는지 그는 정말로 그 이유를 몰랐다. 내버려두라고 해서 혼자만의 시간을 갖게 존중해주는데도 왜 매번 그를 찾아대는지 그 모순을 깨지 못했다. 아빈은 아내 내면의 강인함을 믿으라고 했지만 이제와서는 믿으려고 해도, 그 자질이 보이지 않았다. 내 하나뿐인 친구여, 이번엔 자네가 틀렸네. 시네스트로는 작게 탄식했다. 

가까이 다가오지 마!

이것보게. 지금도 대체 왜 전엔 한 번도 올라온 적 없는 아린의 방까지 밀고 들어와 소란을 피우는지 모르겠네. 시네스트로는 아내를 진정시키기 위해 뒤로 물러났다. 아내가 덩달아 물러나다가 부지깽이에 걸려 넘어질 뻔했다. 반사적으로 구하려 달려오는 그에게 저항할 속셈이었던지, 아내는 그 부지깽이를 손에 들고 무작정 휘둘렀다. 

한발짝만 더 움직이면 찌를 거야!

자신은 아내가 팔을 휘둘러도 닿지 않는 거리에 있으니 아내의 거리감각마저 고장난 게 아니라면 자해하겠다는 말인 모양이었다. 그렇게 내버려둘 수는 없었다. 시네스트로는 팔을 약간 치켜들었다. 

가까이 오지 않을테니 당신도 그거 이리 던져. 

싫어. 

아내의 눈은 십 년 동안 알고 지내던 사람이 아니라 낯선 짐승같았다. 

가까이 올 필요도 없어. 난 끝내려고 왔어.

헛소리 하지 말고 그거 이리 내.

당신은 우리가 한번이라도 부부였을 거라고 생각해? 

지금 당장, 

말을 마칠 틈도 없이, 아내는 짧은 비명과 함께 부지깽이로 제 아랫배를 단번에 찔렀다. 끝이 칼만큼 뾰족하지도 않은데 어떻게 그걸 그렇게 깊이 박아넣었는지조차도 모를 일이었다. 시네스트로는 불쪽으로 넘어지는 아내를 받아내기 위해 몸을 날렸다. 그와중에도 아내는 자신을 힘없이 밀어내며 당신이 밉고 원망스럽다는 말을 중얼거렸다. 헛소리야 뜻없는 소리로 넘기면 그만이었지만 대체 왜 이런 정신 나간 일까지 벌이는지. 당신을 절대 이해할 수 없다고, 내가 뭘 줘야 할지 전혀 모르겠다고 아내의 빠져나가는 정신에게 하소연하자 아내가 또다시 갈피를 잡을 수 없는 말을 했다.

몰랐다는 말은 변명거리가 되지 않아. 내 몸을 봐, 꼴이 어떤지.

이거야 당신이 미친 짓을 하니까 그런 거고. 

당신은 날 사랑하지 않아. 나도 당신을 사랑하지 않아. 당신이 미워. 증오스러워. 그 말을 편지에 적을 용기가 날 때까지 너무나도 많은 시간을 낭비했어.

아내의 목소리에서 힘이 빠졌다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 푹찍 좋아해?  
> 난 좋아해!


	6. Chapter 6

\---11---

 

65

 

아멜리아는 달렸다. 태어나서 이렇게 다급하게 뛰어본 적이 없었다. 넘어지지 않은 게 기적이었다. 한번도 쉬지 않고 주교관으로 달려간 아멜리아는 주교를 보자마자 다리 힘이 풀려 풀썩 엎어졌다. 주교가 무슨 일이냐며 다가왔다. 흰 옷의 위용에 아멜리아는 두 손을 모으고 여주인을 살려달라 빌었다. 주의깊게 귀 기울여 듣던 주교의 얼굴이 집안에서 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지 듣자마자 대번에 굳었다.

남의 집 가정사에 참견할 수는 없네.

주교님, 제발요. 이러다 정말로 관짝에 실려서 나오실지도 몰라요! 

오메가 팔자는 뒤웅박팔자라고들 하지.

제 잘못이에요. 제가 그때 못되게 굴지만 않았어두, 감기만 안걸리셨어두, 혼자 내버려두지만 않았어두 정신이고 몸이고 멀쩡하셨을 거에요. 제가 잘못했어요. 그러니까 제발 저희 마님 좀 살려주세요, 네? 저한테 하신 말씀은 아니지만서두 저번에 그러셨잖아요, 믿어야 한다구, 그런데 모자라서 잘 모르겠어요, 제 힘만으론 부족한가봐요, 제발, 저렇게 돌아가실 분이 아녜요. 착한 분이신데 이러다 더 큰일이라도 나면.....어쩜좋아요.....

주교는 냉정하게 몸을 돌렸다. 일어날 기운조차 사라진 아멜리아는 급한대로 엉금엉금 기어가 주교의 옷 끝자락을 붙들고 늘어졌다. 주교는 그제서야 측은한 표정을 지으며 아멜리아의 앞에 앉아 손을 맞잡아 일으켜 옆에 있는 긴 의자에 앉혔다.

네가 정말 속죄할 생각이 있느냐? 그렇다면 그애를 저 집에서 끌어내야만 한다.

에그머니나, 구해달라고 했더니 어쩜 그런 무시무시한 말씀을 하세요? 마님의 본분이 있으신데 주인님을 떠나서 어딜 가신단 말예요?

날 돕겠느냐? 그애가 지금까지 장하게 잘 버텨주었다만 저기 계속 있다간 얼마 못가 말라죽을게다.

아멜리아는 여전히 납득하지 못했다. 알파에게 버림받는다면 몰라도 오메가가 먼저 지아비 옆자리를 박차고 나오다니, 그런 되도 않은 경우가 어디 있는지. 그러나 하늘같은 주교님의 말이 그렇다면 그런 게 분명했다. 한참 고민하고서야 아멜리아는 겨우 고개를 두 번 끄덕였다. 주교는 당장 부를 만한 사람 중에 의술을 아는 사람이 자기뿐이니 서두르지 않으면 늦을 거라며 이것저것을 챙겨달라 부탁했다. 아멜리아는 일어나려다 두 번이나 도로 넘어져 약간 절뚝이며 문을 나섰다.

 

66

 

아멜리아가 주교와 집에 들어섰을 때 안은 이미 난리가 나 있었다. 의사를 벌써 한참 전에 부른 것 같은데도 오지 않았다고 했다. 뜻이 전달이 되긴 한 건지 의심스러웠다. 천만다행히도 그동안 주인이 유적지 탐사를 다니며 어깨너머로 익힌 대로 응급처지는 했으나 말 그대로 응급처치일 뿐이었다. 그 이상의 무엇을 하기엔 사람도 약도 역부족이었다. 여주인은 예전 마님이 썼다던 침대에 누워 색이 바랜 얼굴로 죽어가고 있었다. 그와중에도 주인의 손길이 닿기만 하면 난동을 피웠는지 손목과 발목이 모두 부드러운 가죽끈으로 침대에 묶여 고정되어 있었다. 그 처참한 몰골에 아멜리아는 여주인을 부르며 달려가 피라도 통하도록 여주인의 팔을 주물렀다. 피를 흘린 탓인지 상처 때문인지 여주인은 아침의 맑은 정신이 오래 가지 못하고 다시 헛것을 보고 있었다. 웅얼웅얼대는 소리가 작아 무슨 말인지 반도 알아들을 수 없었지만 여주인의 세상은 끔찍한 광경이라는 것만큼은 분명했다. 주교는 갑작스런 방문에 놀란 제 주인을 적당한 말로 뒤로 물리고는 본격적으로 상처를 살피기 시작했다. 아멜리아는 자신이 무엇을 하면 되냐고 물었다. 그녀의 몫은 여주인이 영영 자기 세계에 갇혀버리지 않도록 계속해서 말을 걸며 끌어내는 것이었다. 

마님께서두 알고 계신 거지요? 누가 귀에다 대고 뭐라고 떠들든 지금 말 걸고 있는 제 목소리만 참말이구 제가 주물러드리는 거랑 주교님이 치료해주시는 것만 진짜 손길이에요. 마님께서도 지금 괴물 배때지 속이 아니라 마님을 이 세상에서 제일 믿고 계시는 분의 은총 아래 누워계시구요. 참말이에요. 이것 보셔요, 주교님께서 늘 걸구다니시던 목걸이까지 벗어서 마님께 드리지 않았겠어요? 

아멜리아는 주인의 손에 주교가 건네준 십자가 목걸이를 쥐어주었다. 아멜리아가 손을 떼자 여주인의 손에서 목걸이가 스르륵 빠져 땅에 떨어졌다. 손에 뭐가 들어 있는지 감각조차 없는 모양이었다. 결국 목걸이를 손에 둘둘 둘러감아야 했다. 그러는 동안에도 여주인은 아멜리아의 목소리가 들리지 않는 듯 영 엉뚱한 곳을 쳐다보고 있었다. 

그러니 덜컥 악마한테 속뿌리까지 삼켜져버리시면 안 돼요. 지금 마님 눈엔 세상이 어떻게 돌아가구 있는지조차도 모르겠지만요, 아무리 상황이 절망스러워도 주교님 말씀으론 결국 마지막에 세상을 움직이는 건 신이나 악마가 아니구 사람인 걸요. 마님의 의지 말이에요. 어떤 악마가 와서 꼬리를 쳐두 마님께서 스스로 굴복하시지 않는다면 제까짓게 무얼 하겠어요? 제대로 된 말벗하나 없이 저같은 것만 끼고선 끙끙 앓기만 하셨으니 얼마나 고생하셨을지, 전 짐작도 할 수 없지만 조금만, 진짜로 이번 한번만 더 못 볼 꼴 봤다 하면서 돌아오시면 돼요. 제가 무슨 도움이 되겠냐마는 제가 믿고 응원하고 있을 게요. 그렇지, 저뿐만도 아녜요. 저보다 훨씬 현명하시고 아는 것도 많으신 주교님도 마님의 강인함을 믿고 계세요. 

주교가 다 되었다고 말해서, 아멜리아는 여주인의 팔을 놓고 자리에서 일어났다. 주교가 뭔가를 속삭이며 입에 흘려넣자 여주인은 팔을 허우적대다 곧 잠들었다. 방을 나가며 아멜리아는 제가 조금이라도 도움이 되었길 빌었다.

 

 

67

 

자네도 대충은 짐작했겠지만 상처가 깊네. 더이상 사이클을 기대할 수는 없을 걸세. 본딩도 아이도 어려울 테고, 마음의 상처로 보아 안주인의 역할을 하는 것도 힘들겠지. 탈, 자네는 완전히 실패했네. 아이나 결혼에 대해선 이제 그만 잊어버리고 그애를 놓아주게. 

주제 넘은 조언이라고? 자네는 내가 아직도 십 년도 더 전 나의 안목을 두고 자네와 드잡이를 하고 있다고 생각하나? 이 친구야, 이 집에 조금이라도 더 놔두었다간 그애는 곧 제 자궁이 아니라 목을 찌르고 말 거야. 그래도 그애가 불쌍하지 않단 말인가? 자네가 밟아죽인 생명이 가엾지도 않느냔 말일세. 

그래, 통보라고 생각해도 좋네. 그럼 이 교구 안의 가정을 돌볼 의무가 있는 주교로서 다시 말하지. 이 혼인은 오늘부로 무효일세. 자네의 체면을 고려해 지엄한 교회법에 따라 일 년간 다시 생각해볼 기회를 주겠네만 재결합엔 쌍방의 동의가 필요하다는 걸 잊지말게. 그리고 환자가 최우선인 의사의 소견을 덧붙이자면 이곳엔 의료 물자도 없으니 환자는 교회로 이송해야겠네. 설마 응급환자를 옮기는 데 필요한 마차를 내놓는 데에까지 내 권위가 필요하진 않겠지?

 

 

68

 

 

그와함께 모든 것이 끝났다. 시네스트로의 완전한 패배였다. 그는 첫아내를 아이와 함께 잃었고 두번째 아내는 아이가 생길 기회를 갖기도 전에 잃어버렸다. 하나는 관에 실려 나갔고 다른 하나는 살아서 나갔다는 점이 달랐으나 살았어도 이미 그의 곁을 떠나갔으니 영영 잃은 것이나 마찬가지였다. 끝내 그의 손길을 거부하는 아내를 떠나보내며 시네스트로가 처음 느낀 것은 무지에서 나오는 분노였다. 어째서 두 번을 연거푸 무릎꿇어야 하는가? 먼젓번이야 어쩔 수 없는 자연의 섭리였다고 치지만, 두 번째는, 그도 나중엔 노력하지 않았던가? 공들여 논문을 쓰듯 아내의 흔적을 뒤졌고 유물을 만지듯 밤을 매일같이 함께 보냈다. 그걸 거부하고 알려지기를 원치 않은 쪽은 아내였다. 물론 십 년의 시간을 모두 메우기엔 부족했겠지만, 애초에 1차사료가 주어지질 않으니 거기서 뭘 더 할 수 있었단 말인가? 

분노는 할 수 있었던 것이 없었다는 억울함을 먹고 자라났다. 아내의 자살 소동과 그의 굴욕적인 이혼에 관한 이야기는 그날 해가 채 지기도 전에 마을에 빠른 속도로 퍼졌는데, 그는 소문의 확산을 전혀 막을 수 없었다. 애초에 사람들의 입을 꽉 붙들어매던 것은 그 오래된 저택이 내뿜는 권위와 그의 오만함에서 나오는 공포 때문이었다. 아내가 그것들을 온 몸에 문신처럼 새겨놓고 이고지고 집을 빠져나가자 대중을 향한 방어수단을 잃은 그는 삽시간에 발가벗겨졌다. 사람들이 하나둘씩 그의 곁을 떠나갔다. 편지를 보내면 답장이 오지 않았다. 사람을 보내면 문전박대당했다는 하소연만 돌아왔다. 그조차도 알지 못했던 가문의 뒷이야기들이 그전까지 집안을 떠돌았던 조상신의 향취대신 대신 구린내를 풍기며 들어앉아 그의 앞에서 상전 행세를 했다. 그의 앞날을 미리 짐작이라도 한 듯 본적도 없는 빚쟁이들이 나타나 장부상에도 없는 빚을 요구했다. 그 어중이떠중이들에게는 기어이 날아오고야 만 해임통지서가 모든 사실관계에 대한 증명서류나 마찬가지였다. 

그 굴욕, 내가 왜 너로 인해 이렇게까지 바닥으로 추락해야 하느냐는 심정에서 나온 울분으로 그는 한동안 집 안에서 아내를 연상케하는 모든 것을 없앴다. 침대를 헐값에 넘겼고 옷을 불태웠고 식기류며 잡동사니는 모조리 창고에 쌓아두거나 팔아치웠다. 하인마저 줄이고 줄여 꼭 필요한 수만 남겼다. 그러고 나니 남은 것이라곤 쓸모없는 말 한 필과, 이제와서 다시 보면 쓸데없이 웅장하기만 한 관 하나와, 언젠가 주는 날이 있겠거니 싶어 맞춰놓은 승마복 뿐이었다. 차라리 아내가 그걸 입고 여기에 실려 다리를 약간 절뚝이는 말이 끄는 달구지에 실려나갔다면 덜 비참했을까. 그는 아내가 최초로 자기를 거부했던 날 밤 그 관에 들어가 눕기를 원하던 것을 떠올렸다. 어떤 감정으로든 아내를 생각하기를 그만 둘 수 없다는 데에까지 생각이 미쳐 문득 슬퍼했다. 그리고 아내의 모든 흔적을 도려냈는데도 집 안에 아직 이렇게나 많은 물건이 남은 것을 보고 애잔함을 느꼈다. 충분히 노력해봤다고? 그랬었더라면 그는 아마 이 집을 팔아치워야 했을 것이다. 그것으로도 모자라 근처 부동산을 정리해 아예 이 고장을 떴어야 했을 것이다. 아내가 어떤 사람인지 그는 아직도 알지 못했지만 그런 존재로만 남아버린 것은 결국 그의 책임이었다. 

그러나 경솔하게 흔적마저 없애버려 그가 더이상 아내를 탐구할 구석은 코끝만큼도 없었다. 아내는 아무도 정의내리지 않은 관념이 되어버렸다. 분명 거기 있다는 걸 알고 갈 기력도 능력도 있는데 찾아갈 수가 없었다. 분노는 처음 들이닥쳤던 것만큼이나 빠른 속도로 빠져나갔다. 열기로 잔뜩 부풀려졌던 가슴이 엉망진창으로 쪼그라들었다. 피가 통하지 않는 것만 같았다. 그 갑갑함, 그럼에도 대체 어떤 사람인지 지금부터라도 조금씩 알아가고 싶다는 사교욕, 인정하고 싶지는 않았지만 한발씩 밀고 들어오는 그리움, 애정, 바로 그런 감정이 아내가 지난 십 년간 자신을 보고 느껴왔던 열망이었으며 자신도 아내도 영원히 선을 두고 마주보고 서서 딱 그정도 감정만을 주고받을 수 있을 뿐이라는 것을 시네스트로가 깨닫고 인정하는 데에는 제법 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 

 

 

69

 

집에 마지막으로 누워있던 동안 할은 아멜리아의 말을 듣지 못했다. 그 순간 그는 관에 누워 있었다. 집에 있던, 왜 있는지 전혀 갈피를 잡을 수 없는, 그러나 꼭 자신을 위해 만들어진 것만 같았던 그 관. 흘러나가는 피와 함께 할은 제 남은 미련을 버렸다. 영원히 힡싸가 오지 않을 오메가를 찾을 알파는 아무도 없었다. 기적적으로 사이클이 다시 찾아오는 몸이 되었다고 하더라도 좋은 아내로 남기는 커녕 환영에 시달리며 자해행각을 벌인 엽기적인 오메가에게 구혼할 알파는 없었다. 그것으로 되었다. 이번에야말로 드디어 그에게서 벗어났다. 이제 몸이 시들어 저절로 쇠잔하기를 기다리는 일만 남았다. 그러나 할은 관에 틈새라곤 조금도 없어 몸을 빠져나간 미련이 관속을 서서히 메우며 찰랑거린다는 것을 깨달았고, 혹시나 입에 들어갈까 두려워 정신없이 고개를 가로젓다가 어느 순간 눈을 떴다. 

낯선 방이었다. 침구의 천이 약간 거칠고 가구 생김새도 단순한 것으로 보아 저택은 아니었다. 사실 몸을 찔렀던 것도 헛것은 아니었을지, 몽롱한 와중에 걷다가 하인들의 숙소까지 가버린 것은 아닌지 놀라 할은 이불을 홱 들춰내고 긴 원피스 잠옷을 걷어올렸다. 속옷 하나 입지 않은 채 이것만 입고 있었다는 사실이 제법 당황스러웠는데 그나마 배에 붕대가 감겨있어 제 기억이 단순한 환상이 아니었음은 짐작할 수 있었다. 그렇다면 대체 이곳은 어디란 말인가. 붕대도 믿을 수 없어 상처를 직접 확인하려 긴 천을 둘둘 풀어내던 할은 인기척을 느끼고 몸을 굳혔다. 흠흠, 하는 소리에 겨우 정신을 도로 주워모으고 몸을 도로 단정하게 하고나서 고개를 찔끔 치켜드니 주교가 있었다.

주교님?

안심하거라. 더이상 네 남편 걱정은 하지 않아도 좋다. 그 몹쓸 녀석이 널 다시 괴롭히는 일은 없을게야.

제가, 제가 정말 배를 찔렀나요?

그래, 미리 연습이라도 했는지 아주 정확하게 노렸더구나. 

그럼 제 몸은....

그 부분에 대해선 사과를 해야겠구나. 네 아기집만큼은 살려낼 수가 없었다. 넌 더이상 오메가가 아니다.

할은 문득 제 배가 너무나도 납작하고 차갑게만 느껴져 배에 손을 얹었다. 아빈이 다가와 붕대를 다시 감아주기 시작했다. 적당한 부분만 보이도록 이불끝을 살짝 그러쥐고선 할이 말했다. 

전 실패했어요. 결국 좋은 아내가 되어주지 못했어요. 한번만 더 참았더라면 언젠가 평범한 오메가들처럼 그이의 아이를 낳고 행복하게 살았을지도 몰라요...

천만에, 할. 이번에 참았으면, 다음엔 어땠을까? 넌 아주 용감했다. 그 상황에서 그런 결정을 내릴 사람들은 많지 않았을 거야. 덕분에 그 집에서도 벗어나지 않았니. 주교관은 마음에 드느냐? 아직도 헛것이 보이는 게 아니었으면 좋겠는데.

천장에서 애써 시선을 떼며 할은 고개를 저었다. 스스로가 벌인 짓이 믿기지가 않아 눈을 이리저리 굴리다 기어코 울음을 터뜨렸다. 제 손으로 관계를 끝장내다니. 그가 미워 견딜 수가 없는데도 자꾸만 이게 최선이었는지 돌아보게 되었다. 아빈은 잠자코 그가 울음을 다 토해내기를 기다렸다. 

 

\---12---

 

70

 

그 집에서 나온 뒤로도 할은 이따금씩 환각을 봤다. 질척한 허깨비가 끊임없이 그를 유혹했다. 개인적인 실패의 기억들을 하나하나 끄집어내 참을 수 없이 부끄럽게 만드는 때도 있었다. 할은 자신이 남은 생애 내내 환각에서 벗어날 수 없다는 걸 알았다. 뇌염의 후유증은 때로 평생을 가는 법이다. 아빈은 여전히 괴로워하는 그에게 현실과 상상을 구분하는 법을 가르쳤다. 어디부터가 진짜 이 세계인지 자신을 믿고 살아갈 수 있게 된 뒤로 할은 환각과 공존하는 법을 터득했다. 공포를 아예 느끼지 못하는 사람만이 용기있는 사람인 것은 아니다. 모든 공포가 절망을 불러일으켜 자신의 발목을 잡는 것도 아니다. 할은 공포를 자양분삼아 천천히 회복해나갔다. 

어떤 면에서는 환각이 옳았을지도 모른다. 그의 삶은 실망과 좌절의 연속이었다. 어쩌면 더 나은 선택지가 있었을지도 모른다. 스스로를 불임으로 만드는 것보다 덜 극단적인 방법으로 그의 손아귀에서 빠져나올 수 있었는지도 모른다. 그러나 주어진 조건은 인정해야만 한다. 인생의 유일한 버팀목이자 인정받고 싶은 대상이 자신을 털끝만큼도 마음에 두지 않는다는 중압감 속에서 항상 옳은 선택지를 찾기는 불가능에 가깝다. 그러므로 그 순간에는 그게 최선이었다. 

아닐지도 모른다는 불안감을 용케 떨치고 그렇게 용기를 내곤 했지만, 더이상 오메가가 아니라는 상실감만큼은 할을 오래도록 따라다녔다. 그는 태어나서부터 오메가로 자라왔고 오메가로 행동하기를 기대받았고 교육받았다. 일반적인 오메가처럼 착하게 굴지 않았다 하더라도 자신이 언젠가 사이클이 터지는 날 남편의 사랑으로 성숙한 사람이 될 거라는 기대감은 할의 정체성의 가장 핵심적인 부분이었다. 그랬기에 그토록 그의 뒤를 좆으며 살아왔던 것이다. 오메가가, 그의 부인이 아니면 무엇이 되어야 하는지 할은 갈피를 잡을 수가 없었다. 

이 세계에 적응하며 살아가기에 너무나도 큰 부분을 잃었다는 사실은 저택을 떠나 사는 나날이 길어질수록 뼈저리게 느껴졌다. 일요일 미사가 끝나고 볕을 쬐러 마당에 나왔을 때 사람들이 삼삼오오 모여 그를 두고 그 늙은 학자놈의 덜떨어진 여편네라고 씹어대는 소리에 그는 자리를 잊고 주먹을 휘두를 뻔했다. 다정하게 인사하는 사람이 있길래 별 생각 없이 자신도 웃으며 인사해줬더니 비꼬는 것도 못알아보는 병신이란 소리를 대놓고 들은 적도 있었다. 그렇게 영문도 모른 채 몇 달이 흘러간 뒤론 어느새 자신은 무례하고 상종도 못할 이기적인 사람이 되어 있었다. 그런 때에는 몸을 먼저 동원하는 게 아니라 이런 페로몬으로 상대를 쪼아야 하고 무례한 말은 저런 페로몬으로 맞받아쳐야함을, 할은 아멜리아의 설명을 듣고 나서야 겨우 알았다. 사람들은 그가 오메가가 아니라는 사실은 알았어도, 설마 사람으로 태어나 페로몬조차 느끼지 못하는 존재가 있으리라곤 상상조차 못했던 것이다. 소경이야 가끔 한 번씩 보여도 아예 알파도 오메가도 아닌 존재는 제3의 성별만큼이나 기형의 존재였다. 

하긴, 애시당초부터 오메가라고 부르기에도 민망한 반푼이였는지도 모른다. 열기와 욕정에 휩싸여 남편만을 애타게 바라며 몇날며칠이고 은밀한 곳으로 침대보를 적신 적이 없었다. 누군가와 마음이 닿아 벽 너머에 무엇이 있는지 그 가장 내밀한 구석까지 스스로 탐색할 수 있다는 본딩의 개념은 부인네들의 헛소리처럼 들렸다. 하다못해 가장 기본적인, 사람을 도취시킨다는 페로몬을 느끼거나 내 본 적도 없었다. 할 수 있었다가 능력을 빼앗긴 것도 아니요 아예 그 세계에 발을 들인 적조차 없으니 '멀쩡한' 사람들의 흉내조차 낼 수 없었다. 그것이 반푼이가 아니면 뭐란 말인가. 

아빈은 그것이 절대 반푼이의 처지가 아니라는 말로 그를 위로했다. 신을 섬기기에 가장 적합한 조건이라고 했다. 사사로운 감정과 행위들로 자신의 몸과 마음을 더럽히지 않기 위해 수도원에서는 일부러 할이 제 몸에 한 짓을 어린 수도승들에게 하기도 한다는 거였다. 자연스레 성직에 대한 권유가 뒤따랐지만 할은 엄격한 규율에 대한 거부감으로 정중히 거절했다. 그러고나면 또다시 생각이 돌아 원점으로 향했다. 

아빈은 단순히 정체성 문제때문에 수도원 문제를 꺼낸 것은 아닌 게 분명했다. 언제까지고 자신이라는 짐을 짊어지고 살 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 사상뿐아니라 경제적으로도 독립을 해야만 했다. 벌써 반 년을 머물렀으니 그가 자신에게 쏟은 시간과 정성이 어마어마 할텐데, 자신은 보답하기는 커녕 매일같이 고민거리만 늘려주고 있는 꼴이었다. 누구도 떠나라고 한 적이 없는데도 할은 스스로 불안해했다. 분명 모자란 자신도 할 수 있는 일이 있을 거라 생각해 여느 독신 오메가처럼 바느질감도 받아보고 이런저런 부업을 시도했다. 하지만 아무리 지금은 사이클이 터지지 않는다해도 한때 오메가였다는 이유로 군대에선 그를 받아주지 않았고, 곱게 자란 몸으로 힘든 노동을 감당할 리가 없었고, 바느질이 세상에서 제일 싫었으니 바느질로 돈을 벌 수 있을 리도 없었다. 

'마님은 형편이 좋아 빵이나 입을 옷 걱정을 하시진 않으시잖아요. 그런 오메가들이 이런 말을 들으면 마님같은 처지가 되고 싶어 안달이 날 걸요.'

먼 옛날처럼 느껴지는 과거에 아르소나는 그렇게 말했었다. 여전히 그녀의 속뜻에 동의하진 않았지만, 지금은 이따금씩 그 부분만 곱씹어보곤 했다. 그런 식으로, 할은 시네스트로의 빈자리를 느꼈다. 비록 사랑해주지 않는 남편이었다곤 하나 페로몬조차 모르는 무녀리를 십 년이나 기다려줄 정도로 인내심이 많은 사람처럼 생각되었다. 다시 돌아가고 싶은 것은 아니었고 그가 좋은 사람처럼 생각되지도 않았으나 그부분만큼은, 그리웠다. 막상 떠나와보니 힘이 들어서 투정을 부리는 것일지도 모른다는 생각에 애써 부정했지만 말이다. 

제 남편 역시 충격을 많이 받았을테니 집 안의 동정을 대신 살펴달라는 아빈의 부탁으로 그를 따라오는 대신 저택에 남은 아멜리아는, 그의 고민을 듣고 한참을 망설이더니 위로인지 놀리는 것인지 모를 말을 꺼냈다. 

 

71

 

에그, 고운 손 다 망가지시게 바느질감을 받아오셨단 말예요? 이리 주세요, 이건 제가 대신 해드릴테니까 담부턴 그런 생각일랑은 꿈에도 꾸지 마셔요. 마님같은 귀한 분이 어떻게 하찮은 일을 하실 수 있겠어요? 예? 군대까지 지원해보셨다니요? 안돼요, 절대 안돼요. 차라리 절 데리구 가셔요, 돈같은 건 제가 벌어다 드릴께요. 

그리고 오메가가 아니어서 어쩌느니 하는 말들도 하나도 귀담아 들을 필요 없어요. 여기 평생 계실 것도 아니잖아요. 마님께는 이미 주인님이 계시지 않아요? 마님 말씀대로 십 년이나 아무 면박 안 주시고 묵묵히 참아내신 걸 보면 주인님은 마님이 어떤 모습이든 반겨주실 텐데 대체 누구 의견이 더 중하단 거에요?

세상에, 주교님께서 돌아가도 좋다, 하시면 주인님 곁에 돌아가실 게 아니란 말씀이세요? 혼자 사시려구요? 아무리 주교님이 이혼을 선언했다지만 그게 그렇게 쉽게 되나요. 부부의 연은 하늘에서 점지해주는 걸요. 하긴, 주인님이 정없는 분이긴 하셨지요. 마님께 그리 딱딱하게 구시는 걸 보구선 제 심장이 다 철렁한 걸요. 하지만 말이에요, 요즘은 그분도 많이 달라지셨어요. 

부쩍 고민이 많아지셨답니다. 전에는 늘 화가 나 계신 것이 근처에만 가두 귀기에 쳐다도 보기 어렵더니 요즘은 이빨빠진 호랑이 같으셔요. 날마다 몇시간이고 관 앞에서 생각에 잠겨계시다가 펜을 드신답니다. 또 연구를 열심히 하시나보다, 했는데 그것도 아닌 모양이더라구요. 글쎼 마님 얼굴을 그리고 계시지 뭐에요? 눈이 조금 안닮았길래 말을 할까 하다가 그냥 못 본 척하고 나왔지요. 며칠 지나 가보니 그 밑에 뭐라고 몇마디 적어놓기까지 하셨더라구요. 글을 모르니 뭔가 또 대단한 걸 하시려나보다, 싶었지요. 그러다 잠깐 책을 만질 일이 있었는데 글쎄 두꺼운 양장책에 켜켜이 마님 얼굴이랑 손목이랑 좋아하시던 옷이며 장신구 같은 게 그려져 있는 게 아니겠어요? 감히 제가 그런 걸 함부로 떠들춰볼 수 있나요, 얼른 덮어놓구 나왔지만 확실히 사람이 변하셨어요. 일 얘기보다 마님 얘길 더 자주 물으신답니다. 오늘 여기 오기 전만 해도 잠깐 부르셔서 애먼 주교님 잘 계시냐는 얘길 하시더라구요. 마님을 생각해서 못알아들은 척 정말로 주교님 얘기만 하다 나왔지만요.

생각해보니 확실히 별일이긴 하지만 요즘 일도 아니네요. 마님 아프실 때부터 그런 낌새가 보였는걸요. 마님 돌아가실까봐 관까지 사다놓는 걸 보구선 혀를 빼물긴 했지만 밤마다 마님을 찾아오신 걸요. 마님두 아실 거 아녜요? 왜 밤에 주인님께서 손잡아주시면 뿌리치셨었잖아요. 언젠간 도망도 치시더니......손찌검도 하시구......저리 가라고 우시구......어머나 허깨비라니 무슨 말씀이세요? 주인님 속상하시겠어요, 저도 이제 알았지만 마님 입혀드린다구 옷도 한 벌 맞춰놓으셨던 걸요. 그것도 승마복을요. 날마다 관짝 안에 그걸 개켜놓고 쓸어보세요. 안나한테 물어보니까 그때부터 슬쩍슬쩍 마님은 어떤 분이셨는지 물어보고 다니셨더만요. 

제가 또 말실수를 했나요? 이 방정맞은 주둥이같으니라고! 아이고, 울지 마셔요, 그때는 아프셨잖아요, 주인님 뿐만이 아니구 다른 사람들도 하나도 구분 못하신 걸요. 속상해하실 필요 하나도 없어요, 그래요, 아픈 아내를 두고 그정도도 안하면 그게 알파인가요, 주인님께서는 당연한 일을 하신 것뿐인 걸요. 

 

 

72

 

밤마다 찾아온 것이 제 상상이 아니고 정말 남편이었다니. 할은 정말로 몰랐다. 생각해보면 가장 냉담했을 때조차 밤만큼은 함께 했는데, 왜 그때는 그게 진짜 남편인 줄을 몰랐을까. 할은 자꾸 아멜리아의 이야기 뒷부분이 마음에 걸렸다. 사랑받기를 그렇게 원했으면서도 기대를 하지 않겠다는 스스로의 방어기제에 갇혀 정작 기회가 찾아왔을 때 당연히 아니겠거니 넘겨버린 게 안타까웠다. 그정도 사실을 돌아볼 여유도 없었던 자신이 불쌍했고 그만큼 그에게 절박하게 매달린 것이 새삼스레 떠올랐고 자신에게 그정도 확신도 주지 못한 남편이 미련스러웠다. 정말로 자신을 사랑했던 거라면, 왜 그때서야, 자해하는 선택지가 최선인 상황을 만들고 나서야.

다시 돌아가면, 그런 멍청한 알파의 구혼따윈 절대 받아주지 않을 거야.

할은 눈물을 닦으며 그렇게 중얼거렸고 아멜리아가 신께서 굽어살피시는 신성한 곳에서 무슨 말씀이시냐며 펄쩍 뛰었다.

나 아니면 그런 곰같이 둔한 사내랑 결혼할 오메가가 있을 것 같아? 평생 소 잃고 외양간이나 두들기다 죽어버릴 걸. 

어째 성스러운 곳에 머무시는데 저택에 계시던 시절보다 입이 험해지셨어요. 신께서 행여나 듣기라도 하시면 어째요.

그럼 거기다 대고 결혼하기 싫댔다고 정말로 외양간 문만 때려잡는 법이 어딨냐고 화를 낼 거야. 너도 옆에서 들어봐, 대답도 반 박자 늦게 나오나 귀 기울여보라고.

아멜리아는 웃어야 할지 울어야 할지 모르겠다는 눈치로 할을 쳐다봤다. 

 

 

73

 

 

그런 말을 전하고서 얼마 지나지 않아, 아멜리아가 허겁지겁 달려와 할을 찾았다. 아멜리아가 달려올 때마다 좋은 소식을 전한 적이 없었다는 걸 경험칙상 아는 아빈은 잠시 심호흡을 하고 성호를 그렸다. 무슨 일이냐고 짐짓 갈피를 못잡는 척 물었더니 아빈이 그토록 궁금해하던 집안 속사정이 들려왔다. 여주인이 가고 나서 아르소나는 자기야 말로 안주인이 될 재목이라는 듯 하늘 높은 줄 모르고 상전 노릇을 해왔는데, 이제는 주인님께 조언까지 한다는 거였다. 아니 옆에서 한마디 하는 게 뭐 큰일이냐고, 그분이 그렇게 쉽게 남의 말에 넘어날 분이냐고 대답했더니 아멜리아는 그런 게 아니라고 손사래를 쳤다. 

 

 

74

 

글쎄, 잘 생각해보면 여주인은 원래부터 성품이 예민하고 오메가같지가 않지 않았니? 매일같이 집안일을 돌보시기는 커녕 말을 타러 다니신 걸 잊지는 않았겠지? 그 덕분에 우리가 하루가 멀다하고 혼이 나는데도 눈하나 깜짝 않고 다음날이면 다시 도망나가시지 않았겠어? 잘 생각해봐, 헛것도 정말로 아프시고 난 다음부터 보셨을까? 난 자해도 그때가 처음이 아니었던 것만 같다. 십 년이나 사이클이 오지 않았다는 것부터 이미 보통 사람이 아닌데 정신이라고 어디 온전하셨을지. 주인님은 그런 악독한 분을 십 년이나 보듬어 지금 꼴이나마 갖추게 만드신 훌륭한 분인 거야. 알겠어? 어디까지나 피해자는 주인님이신 거라구. 내가 증인이고 너희들이 증인이니 주인님께서 이 점을 법원에 조목조목 따지시면 분명 법원도 주인님을 동정하실 걸. 

아르소나는 그렇게 말하며 주인이 태우라고 명했으나 몰래 빼돌린 여주인의 보석들을 짤랑거렸다. 처음엔 미쳐서, 간이 배밖에 나와서 헛소리를 하는 줄 알았으나 주인님은 정말로 언젠가부터 다시 법원 서류에 파묻히기 시작하셨다. 아멜리아가 비록 까막눈이지만 그게 법원이나 일에 관련된 공적 서류인 것만은 확실했다. 우선 가디언의 도장이 확실히 박혀 있는 게 여럿 있었고 글자를 마님보다도 더 잘 아는 아르소나가 주인님께 봉투를 가져다드릴 때마다 고개를 아주 빳빳이 세워서 다녔기 때문이다. 그리고 결정적으로 옷을 잘 차려입은 낯선 신사들이 집을 찾아와 이것저것 물어보다 갔다. 혹시 또 돈을 요구하는 이상한 사람들일까봐 말하다가도 겁이 나 신원확인을 요구했는데 분명히 어디 높은 데에서 나온 사람들이 맞았다는 것이다. 

저도 주인님이 개심하실 줄로만 믿고 있었지만, 누가 알아요? 마님의 물건을 집안에서 다 내다버렸듯 언제 또 마님에 대한 중상모략까지 동원해 일자리를 되찾으려 하실지. 원체 무서운 분이시잖아요. 어쩜 좋아요? 아무리 주인님이 냉엄하시대도 하늘에서 마님을 짝이라고 점지해주신 것을, 그렇게까지 내모시면....이제 겨우 좋아지셨는데....

 

 

75

 

그냥 흘려넘기긴 어려운 이야기라 아빈 역시 나름대로 수를 써서 정말로 시네스트로가 법원에 소송을 제기한 것이 맞는지 알아보았다. 자세한 내용까지 알긴 어려웠으나 실제로 소송중인 게 맞았다. 그쯤되자 할에게 숨기기도 여려운지라, 할의 낌새를 잘 살피다가 컨디션이 괜찮아보이는 날 조심스럽게 아멜리아 쪽의 이야기와 그가 소송중이라는 사실을 알려주었다. 

아멜리아가 하는 말이 사실이라면, 조만간 그에게서 편지가 날아올지도 모르겠구나.

아빈은 상황이 어떻게 되더라도 반드시 할의 곁에서 변호를 해주겠노라 약속을 해주었다. 약간 충격을 받은 모양인지 할의 표정이 어두웠다. 아무래도 오늘 밤은 또다시 환각을 볼 것 같아 일치감치 수면제를 처방해 재워버렸다. 제 남편을 싫어한다고, 증오한다고 말은 하지만 실은 꼭 그렇지만도 않다는 걸 아빈은 잘 알고 있었다. 능력이 닿는다면야 평생이라도 할을 보호하고 싶지만, 아직 정해진 기간이 지나지 않아 법적으로는 남편인 시네스트로가 아내를 방패막이로 내세워 제 회생을 구한다면 아빈이 할 수 있는 일은 거의 없었다. 특히 교구 내의 일이 아니라 그의 공적인 삶같은 문제라면 더더욱 그랬다. 

설마 그 친구가 그렇게까지 바닥을 보여주겠냐마는 말이다. 

 

 

76

 

아빈과 아멜리아와 할은 다음 한 달을 초조하게 보냈다. 할의 상태는 약간 나빠졌다. 전보단 훨씬 나았지만 아빈이 자주 용기나는 말을 해주어야 했다. 할은 제가 제정신임을 증명하기 위해 과도하게 노력했다. 오히려 그렇기에 자주 환각을 본다는 게 더 잘 드러났다. 넌지시 마지막으로 편히 잔 게 언제냐고 물었을 때 머뭇대다 할은 일주일 전이라고 털어놓았으나 이런 말을 덧붙였다. 그 때 남편이 변할 수 있다는 걸 믿지 않았기에 자신 역시 구원받을 수 없었다고, 이제는 그가 새사람이 되었다니 그런 악한 짓까지 하지는 않을 거라고 믿는다고 말이다. 그게 정말 속에서 우러나온 말인지 그냥 스스로를 진정시키기 위해 하는 말인지까지는 알기 힘들었다. 어쨌거나 그런 말을 내뱉을 정도로 정신이 건강한 것 같아 다행이었다. 

그들이 사형선고처럼 기다리던 시네스트로의 편지는 한 달하고도 일주일을 넘기고서야 도착했다. 아빈은 편지를 받자마자 아직 잠을 자고 있는 할을 깨워 직접 뜯게 했다. 편지는 공문서가 쓰는 일급문자가 아니라 할도 읽을 수 있는 알파벳으로 적혀 있었는데, 정갈한 것이 시네스트로의 필체였다. 거기까지 보고서 아빈은 할을 일단 혼자 두기 위해 방을 나와 문밖에서 한참을 기다렸다. 그러나 당최 인기척이 나지 않아 걱정이 되어 도로 들어가보니, 할은 편지를 끌어안은 채 울음을 참고 있었다. 

괜찮은 게냐? 

할은 고개를 끄덕였다. 

집을 팔고 이곳을 떠날 생각인데 함께 할 거냐고 물어보네요. 편지에 답을 해줬으면 좋겠지만 제가 글자를 쓸 수 있는지를 몰라서 삼일 뒤에 마차를 보내겠대요. 자긴 타고 있지 않을테니 걱정하지 말고, 혹시 타지 않으면 제 뜻을 존중해서 다시는 연락하지 않겠대요. 

그래 그렇구나. 네 뜻은 어떠냐? 원한다면 지금이라도 짐을 챙겨주마.

할은 오래도록 말이 없었다.

 

 

77

 

 

할, 언젠가 우리가 한번이라도 부부인 적이 있었냐고 물은 적이 있었지. 우리는 언제나 부부일 거야. 관점에 따라서는 그게 비극일지도 모르겠군. 

 

 

78

 

 

그날 밤, 할이 잠이 든 게 확실한 새벽에, 시네스트로는 아주 오랜만에 홀로 아빈을 찾아왔다. 그러나 안으로 들어오지는 않고 문밖에서 그에게 화해를 청하고 나서, 할에 대한 말은 하나도 없이 다시 발걸음을 돌렸다. 그의 의사를 존중해 아빈은 굳이 그애가 어떻다는 말을 하지 않았다. 다만 소송에 대해선 넌지시 어떻게 된 것이냐 물었고, 시네스트로는 유쾌하게 웃었다.

밀린 월급은 받아야 하지 않겠나.

\---13---

 

79

 

제가 따라가지 않으면 정말 이걸로 끝일까요?

아마 그렇겠지. 네 남편은 한번 말 한 것은 지키는 사내다. 

후련할 거라고 생각했는데, 그것도 아닌가봐요.

아닌 게 아니라 정말로 그랬다. 당신이 싫다며 매몰차게 밀어내놓고선 남은 인생에서 사라져 준다는 통보에 환호할 수가 없었다. 무엇에 미련이 남아야 하는지 할은 고민했다. 함께해온 세월이 길어서? 그에게 모든 감정을 쏟아 부어왔기 때문에? 그가 후회하고 있다는 말을 들었다. 조급증에 그의 느린 페이스를 맞춰주지 못한 것이 마음에 걸려 자신도 후회했다. 그 아쉬움에 부부라는 글자에 다시 귀속될 만큼의 값어치가 있는지 곱씹었다. 없었다. 없어야 했다. 그랬기에 스스로 오메가이길 포기하기까지 했다. 그렇게 해야만 그가 자신을 놓아줄 거란 걸 알았다. 하지만 그는 지금 자신에게 마지막 기회를 주고 있었다. 선택지를 자신에게 넘기려는 비겁한 수작이라고 생각하기에 이리도 마음이 불편한가? 아니었다. 할은 문득 그 이유를 깨달았다. 혹시라도, 그가 단순한 후회나 미련을 뛰어넘어 드디어 자신을 사랑해줄지도 모른다고 생각해서였다. 몸뚱이가 병신 꼴이 되어 간단한 돈벌이 하나 해내지 못하고 욕이나 얻어먹는 자신을 보듬어줄지도 모른다고, 또다시 기대했기 때문에였다. 

못 가겠어요.

할은 편지를 집어던지듯 내려놓았다. 꼴도 보기 싫다는 듯 돌아앉아 무릎을 팔로 감싸 안았다. 방구석으로 시선을 던지니 라벤더의 이파리가 축 처져 있었다. 아, 물을 줘야 했다. 

네가 싫다면 싫은 게지. 구태여 맞춰줄 필요는 없다. 어차피 삼일 뒤면 반려 기간도 끝인걸. 

아빈은 정말로 어찌 되든 상관없다는 식으로 방문을 나섰다. 할은 제가 마시려고 떠왔던 물을 그대로 화분에 부었다. 부으면서 보니 가을에 미처 잘라주지 못한 새순이 흉하게 웃자라있는 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 가위를 찾아야겠다. 여기도 저기도 조금씩 자르면서 수형을 다듬으면 다시 볼만해질지도 몰랐다. 그리고나서 다시 생각해야지. 지금 무턱대고 잘라냈다간 꽃을 보지 못할지도 모른다는 데에까지 생각이 미쳤으나, 꽃보다는 전체적인 모양새가 우선이었다. 

 

80

 

거처를 옮기고 얼마 되지 않아 노부인이 정원에서 라벤더의 순을 따는 모습을 보았다. 꽃이 질 무렵이긴 했으나 아직 철늦은 몽우리가 두어 개는 달려있었다. 부인의 손은 가차 없이 녀석들의 목을 쳤다. 이파리가 위아래로 대여섯 개는 달린 제법 긴 가지가 땅에 떨어졌다. 그의 시선을 뭐라고 치부했는지, 부인은 이쪽은 돌아보지도 않고서 말했다. 가져가요, 어차피 버릴 거. 꽃이 피어보지도 못한 채 버려진 라벤더 줄기를 들고 왔을 때 그는 조금 감상에 젖어 있었다. 물컵에 담아 창가에 올려놓은 것을 보고, 아빈은 몽우리를 잘라야 한다고 충고했다. 그렇지 않으면 영양분이 위로 가 꽃은 볼 수 있을지 모르지만, 뿌리를 못 내고 죽어버린다는 거였다. 그때까지 할은 그 가지가 오래 살 수 있을 거라곤 생각하지도 못하고 있었다. 나무가 될까요? 할의 물음에 아빈은 일부러 멀쩡한 가지를 잘라내어 끝을 물에 적시기도 한다고 대답했다. 물꽃이라는 번식법이며 실제로 라벤더는 씨앗의 발아율이 낮아 그렇게 키워야 손이 덜 간다는 거였다. 

그날 밤 할은 가지의 목을 잘랐다. 제 배에서 씨앗을 끊어내는 데에는 흉흉한 도구를 써야 했는데 얇은 가지를 자르려니 엄지와 검지 손톱이면 되었다. 톡, 잘린 몽우리가 수면 위를 둥둥 떠다녔다. 바람이 들어오지도 않았는데 몸이 시려 할은 옷깃을 여몄다. 상처가 아픈 듯했다. 물이 썩을까 봐 몽우리를 건져냈다. 그리 크지도 않은 것이 손바닥 위에 널브러졌다. 할은 그길로 마당에 나가 꽃무덤을 만들었다. 살아남은 아랫부분은 잘린 쪽에서 두 개의 줄기를 뻗어내며 위로 위로 자랐다. 그걸 주교관에 남는 토분에 심어 애완동물처럼 가꾼 것이 오늘에 이르렀다. 꽃을 피우는 철이 또 오거든 그때는 꼭 토끼 귀 같은 보라색 꽃잎이 바람결에 흩날리게 해주겠노라 스스로 다짐했는데 막상 해가 넘어가니 또다시 가위를 들고 있었다.

그는 정말로, 이제는 자신을 사랑하는가? 돌이켜 생각해보니 할이 그에게 바라는 것은 사랑이 아니었다. 그는 돌아가신 아버지 대신이었고, 잃어버린 청소년 시절 사귈 수 있었던 유일한 친구였고, 그의 세계였다. 그가 자신을 사랑한다면, 단순한 부부간의 사랑을 할 것이 아니라 가지에서 뿌리가 돋게 하고 잘린 생장점에서 새순이 돋아 새로 꽃몽오리를 내는 태양이 되어야 했다. 지나친 기대였다. 누구도 그정도로 한 사람을 대할 수는 없었다. 어쩌면 시네스트로에게 첫 아내가 그랬는지도 모른다. 그러나 그는 아린 수르가 아니었다. 잘린 가지에서 두어 개의 삽수가 나왔다. 큰 기대 없이 삽수를 꽃무덤 근처에 꽂아두었다. 

 

81

 

짐챙기는 것을 도우려 주교관에 온 아멜리아는 할이 떠나지 않기로 마음먹었다는 소식을 듣고 소스라치게 놀랐다. 어떤 귀신 이야기도 아멜리아의 핏기를 이정도로 앗아가진 않았다. 가지 않으시겠다니, 그게 무슨 말씀이셔요? 주인님께서는 은근히 기대하고 계셔요, 벌써 새 집의 방 한 칸을 비워두셨는 걸요? 계속 비어있을테니 지금이라도 책으로 채워두라고 전해줘. 할은 심드렁하게 바늘에 실을 꿰었다. 홀로 서기 위해 자수를 연습하고 있었다. 저도 같이 가게 돼서...정말루 혼자 남으실텐데 괜찮으시단 말씀이셔요? 할이 세 번째로 바늘에 찔려 기어코 피를 봤을 때 아멜리아는 천을 얼른 뺏어들고서 잘 생각해보시라고 몇 번이고 설득했다. 

아멜리아는 내가 왜 배를 찔렀을 거라고 생각해?

그야 그땐......머리가 맑지 않으셨으니까 그렇죠!

그이는 날 사랑해줄 수 없어.

가볍게 툭 던진 말이라기에는 지나치게 감정이 실려있단 걸 아멜리아도 눈치챈 모양이었다. 아멜리아는 걱정스런 눈치로 할을 쳐다보았다. 강아지같은 눈이 더욱 쳐진 듯했다. 할은 애써 시선을 무시했다.

노력은 하시잖아요. 마냥 목석같으신 분은 아닌 걸요.

이제와서? 겨우 그 정도로? 아멜리아 나는, 그이의 얼굴을 보고 감정이 끓지 않을 자신이 없어. 

할은 대화의 주제를 자수로 돌렸다. 아무 대화도 나누지 않았다는 듯 이 꽃모양은 어떻게 손봐야 하느냐는 식의 질문을 거듭하니 아멜리아는 더이상 말을 꺼내지 못했다. 어두워져 돌아갈 때가 되어서야, 그녀는 겨우 말을 꺼냈다. 작별인사도 없이 정말 괜찮으신 거에요? 그때는, 그래도 괜찮을 것만 같았다. 할은 정말로 마지막 인사까지 하고선 울먹이는 아멜리아를 잘 달래 돌려보냈다. 

그 뒤 삼일간 할은 진담이었다는 듯 가방조차 싸지 않았다. 늘 짐을 만들지 않으려 주의하고 살았기에 어차피 꾸려봐야 반나절도 걸리지 않았을텐데 일부러 캐리어쪽은 쳐다도 보지 않고선 평소와 다름없는 삶을 살았다. 아침마다 일어나 아빈과 함께 짧은 기도를 드렸고, 낮에 자수 연습을 했고, 오후즈음 라벤더가 잘 자라는지 잎에 벌레가 먹지는 않았는지 잎을 한 장 한 장 뒤집어가며 살펴보았다. 심지어 이제 요리하는 법도 배워야 한다며 주방도 기웃거리며 주방 인부들을 귀찮게 했다. 

그에 비해 아멜리아는 날마다 뭔가를 바리바리 싸들고 나타나 자꾸만 잡다한 생활 상식들을 가르쳐주었다. 천에 묻은 얼룩은 이렇게 하면 잘 지워지구요, 시침질은 이렇게 하는 거구요, 바느질로 돈을 조금이라도 삯을 많이 받으려면 이런저런 수를 써야 하구요.....말하다가도 울먹여 오히려 할이 달래주어야 했다. 꼭 한마디씩 시네스트로에 대한 말을 덧붙여 할의 마음을 돌려보려 나름대로 애쓰는 것도 잊지 않았다. 그럴 때마다 할은 애매하게 웃었다.

 

 

82

 

마차는 점심때쯤 도착했다. 시네스트로는 타고있지 않겠다던 말이 농담이 아니었다는 듯 마부와 짐꾼 하나만 주교관을 찾아왔다. 할은 창문 너머로 얼마간 그들을 지켜보다가 기다리는 헛수고를 덜기 위해 밖으로 나가 자기 의견을 피력했다. 그들은 당연히 사람이 탈 줄 알았다는 듯 난감한 표정을 지었다. 아빈이 그들의 표정을 보더니 능숙하게 다가와 마침 식사시간이니 같이 뭐라도 좀 들자고 청했다. 할은 태연하게 식사를 했다. 아무 미련도 없어 빈 차로 돌아가는 것에 대한 농담을 던지기까지 했다. 

할은 빈 마차가 출발하는 것을 보고서 방으로 돌아왔다. 달라진 것은 없었다. 그러나 모든 것이 바뀌었다. 이제는 정말로 아무 사이도 아니게 되었다. 거기에까지 생각이 미치자 문득 심장이 내려앉았다. 아직도 잠이 들만 하면 종종 천장에 나타나 핏물을 떨구는 그이를 닮은 덩어리가 나오는데, 그것 밖에 남지 않았다. 할은 마당으로 달려나왔다. 마차는 고개를 넘어갔는지 시야에서 사라져 있었다. 

일생을 바쳐 감정을 던진 사람이었다. 겨우 일 년 떨어져 지낸 것으로 마음이 정리가 될 리 없었다. 그런 것일 뿐이라고 생각하고 싶었지만 할은 거의 본능적으로 그게 아님을 깨달았다. 그의 사랑이 자신의 기대에 미치지 못한다 해도 좋았다. 평생 갈증에 허덕인다 해도 좋았다. 아멜리아의 말대로 그가 정말로 마음을 고쳐먹은 것이 맞아 한 톨씩이라도 애정을 준다면, 그게 첫아내와 비교하는 종류의 적선이 아니고 온전히 자신을 향한 것이라면 기꺼이 받고 싶었다. 한번만 더 그를 믿어 보고 싶었다. 그런데, 너무 늦어버렸다. 

할은 무작정 마차가 사라진 곳을 향해 뛰기 시작했다. 그 모습을 뒤에서 아빈이 지켜보고 껄껄 웃었다. 아빈은 방에 돌아가 짧게 편지를 휘갈겨 저택을 향해 전서구를 날렸다. 전서구가 빠를지, 마차가 저택으로 돌아가는 것이 빠를지는 그애의 운에 달려있었다. 아빈은 주인을 잃은 방에 들어가 할 대신 짐을 꾸렸다. 그사이 마당에서는 할이 꽂아둔 삽수에서 새 잎이 돋았다. 그새 뿌리가 난 모양이다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 사실 이게 원래 이야기에 더 어울리는데 내가 쓰다보니ㅋㅋ행복한 게 너무 보고 싶어섴ㅋㅋㅋ큐ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ폐기한 결말
> 
>  
> 
> 시네가 자기 안 사랑할 뿐더러 집에 와서 잠깐 챙겨주는 척한 것도 실은 자기 직장이 위험해서였다는 거 알게 되는 할. 기대했던 자기가 밉고 남편이 싫음. 미칠듯이. 영원히 아린의 그림자에서 벗어날 수 없다는 사념에도 사로잡혀있었고. 복수하고 싶음. 근데 자세히 생각해보니 자기가 할 수 있는 건 자해밖에 없음. 배찌르는 거지. 당신이 파멸할 수 있다면 악마와도 손잡겠다고ㅇㅇ  
> 할이 배 찌르고 나서 시네는 아내한테 완전히 질려서 병원 보내버림.   
> 파멸하는 시네. 지옥같은 집을 빠져나왔지만 병원에서는 시네의 일로 기자들한테 시달리는 할  
> 시네는 첫해를 분노로 보냄. 첫해에 할은 밤낮을 시네랑 어땠냐는 얘기나 들으면서 지긋지긋해하며 보냄 어차피 반쯤 미쳐버려서 시간 가는 줄도 모르겠지만.
> 
> 두번째 해에 시네는 아내한테 복수하고 싶어함. 시네 얘기는 이쯤되니 잊혀져 할은 시달림이 덜해짐
> 
> 세 번째 해에 시네는 아내한테 복수할 수 없다는 걸 깨달음. 왜냐면 이 집에서 제일 불행했기 때문에 더 어떻게 괴롭힐 수가 없음. 현타. 이맘때쯤 할은 한참 늦게 철지난 특종을 물러 찾아온 기자 클락 켄트를 만남. 
> 
> 네번째 해에 시네는 아내를 조금 그리워함. 할은 클락이랑 친해짐. 별로 할 얘기도 없는데 자꾸 찾아와서 자기 얘기 들어줌. 말주변도 없는데 자기 얘길 이렇게 잘 들어주는 사람은 처음이라 할도 점점 반기게 됨
> 
> 다섯번째 해에 시네는 드디어 아내가 많이 그리워져서 아내를 부름. 클락은 그제서야 자기 진짜 목적을 말함. 당신 얘기를 신문에서 읽었는데 너무 딱하더라, 도와주고 싶었다. 오메가 학대는 아무도 관심갖지 않는 주제지만 오히려 그렇기때문에 지금 치고들어가기 딱 좋은 블루오션이다, 소송비며 뭐며 내가 다 대주겠다(자기 돈은 아니고 후원해주는 브루스 돈이지만), 그에게 복수하고 싶지 않냐 제발 그에게 돌아가지 말고 나와 함께 소송을 걸자. 
> 
> 근데 할은 남편이 파멸하기 위해 모든 걸 하기로 했다며 거절.   
> 클락은 소송이야말로 확실한 복수가 아니겠냐며 막아보지만끝내 거절당함. 집으로 돌아와보니 시네는 존나 개심해서 벤츠되어 있는데 끝까지 할이 마음의 문 안 열뿐더러 시네가 자기 맘 열어보려고 용쓰는 거 애완동물 재롱 구경하듯 가소롭게 쳐다봄.
> 
> 그렇게 시네가 영원히 닿을 수 없는 완전 늦은 사랑 하면서 끝


End file.
